Sailor Moon: Silver and Gold Beginnings
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Set during the Silver Millennium, this is the tragic love story between the Prince of the Earth and the Moon Princess and their guardians. How their forbidden love sparked the jealousy of a woman who would infamously become known as Queen Beryl, ruled by Queen Meteria. This is a story about a love that would transcend time, binding them all together.
1. Prologue

Hi All

I just thought to add a note at the beginning this time. There are many Silver Millennium stories out there but I really wanted to do one, although Re-Birth of the Fallen is set during this time. This is my take on the Silver Millennium, it will lead right up to the fall of the Moon Kingdom and will set up everything hopefully for the next story. This version includes Shitennou/Senshi pairings as suggested in Crystal and a little in the manga (that picture where they are paired off)

Hope you all like it and enjoy the journey :-)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Moon palace was said to be the most magical of palaces throughout their galaxy. With its bright white roman styled exterior from its long columns and big domes the Moon palace was a place of mystic. The backdrop of the dark skies filled with stars and meteors created an ambience of peace. She had been the first Queen to rule the Moon Kingdom and she was the first to unite the planets of her Solar System, well, almost all the planets.

Queen Serenity had many names given to her throughout her long eternal life but the name she most cherished was that of Selene, the Goddess Selene, a name the people of Earth had ascribed to her when relations had been peaceful. Her race, the people of the Moon had watched over Earth from afar, never interfering as this was a law handed down by the superior Gods. She obeyed these rules simply because she had no choice, but that didn't stop her watching over Earth and sometimes, going down to visit herself without anyone knowing.

The universe was at peace but Queen Serenity knew things were changing. She could feel it within her own spirit. So she decided as a precaution, she had to form an alliance with the surrounding planets, with rulers who, like herself, had to obey those celestial beings that hid within the shadows of their existence. As the holder of the single most powerful object in the universe, Queen Serenity had been selected to be the ruler of the Silver Alliance. Uniting these planets had taken time and careful planning but through her great expanse of wisdom, she had managed to do what seemed to many as impossible.

However, not all the planets within her Solar System had opted in. Because the Earth was to be left alone, Queen Serenity had excluded the Golden Kingdom of Earth from the Alliance, citing that they were still developing and there was a hidden darkness within humans that made them dangerous. The planetary leaders of the Silver Alliance had all agreed, declaring that the laws set before them had to be followed. There was to be no fraternizing between Earth and the Planets of the Silver Alliance.

So Earth could only ever know about life outside their planet from books and sometimes, when the need was required, a representative to communicate any necessary information. Only a select few from the Palace of Elysian of the Golden Kingdom knew of the Silver Alliance. Thousands of years passed like this, in peace and Queen Serenity believed she had achieved something truly special. But Earth remained a problem. It wasn't that she didn't like Earth, she loved the planet but there were rules to be followed, regulations that couldn't be broken. And as the years went by, Queen Serenity watched on in horror as Earth constantly had wars with each other, bloody fights, raping's and other heinous crimes that shocked the whole Silver Alliance.

There came a time when the Golden Kingdom had been firmly established with Elysian as its capital, where Queen Serenity herself had come down with the other leaders of the Alliance. The Queen of Venus who the people of Earth called the Goddess of Love, The King of Mars, the God of War and descendent of Aries, the King of Mercury, Hermes, known for his quickness but also his people were known for their increasing intelligence through being the planet that carried information. The King of Jupiter, the earthlings called him the God of Thunder as lightening seemed to pop out from his very being, a direct descendent of Zeus. The King of Neptune, descendant of Poseidon, the land of deep waters and elegance, the King of Uranus, Caelus known as Father Sky, The King of Pluto, a direct descendent of Hades and a man filled with darkness he was ascribed as the leader of the Underworld which he fully revelled in. And finally, Cronus, the King of Saturn, a man of agriculture and liberation, known for carrying a scythe with him. Queen Serenity and the Queen of Venus were the only female rulers, of course Queen Serenity being the overall ruler.

King Aethlios was the young King of Earth; he had married a woman he had been betrothed to since he was young. He was an ambitious man as well as his own wife and revealed to Queen Serenity upon her visit to the Temple of Elysian that Earth had a mighty power set to rival that of the Silver Crystal. It was called the Golden Crystal and was protected by the current High Priest, Elio and his son the young Helios. Queen Serenity had been disturbed by her talk with the King but she tried to push her thoughts aside. The other rulers of course were more vocal in their opinion declaring that Earth sought to bring war and there had to be boundaries set upon them. King Aethlios didn't like their musings and thus believed that Queen Serenity wanted to rule over Earth. Relations between Earth and the Silver Alliance had been fragile ever since.

A few years later, Queen Serenity was visited by a golden haired god from the rulers above them. Her formation of the Silver Alliance had not gone unnoticed. As a dying race, the deities above knew Queen Serenity and her fellow rulers were the next generation to protect the entire cosmic galaxy from evil. His name was Aether, the embodiment of the upper air breathed only by the deities. His own birth was highly disputed and it was his birth that frightened Queen Serenity. But she was drawn to the man. His own deep blue eyes hypnotised her as he told her it was time to give her a reward, and her reward was to be her heart's desire, that of conceiving a child.

But this was not meant to be no ordinary child. Queen Serenity's child would be the next holder of the Silver Crystal and ruler of the Moon and leader of the Silver Alliance, no; Queen Serenity's child needed a special heritage. So Aether gave himself to Queen Serenity for one night filled with passion, a passion Queen Serenity would never experience again with any man. Queen Serenity felt a new life grown within her, a precious light but there was a sense of foreboding that Queen Serenity couldn't ignore. Aether had said she would never see him again. Princess Serenity was never to know who her father was. Queen Serenity had then sworn she would never be with another man, she would carry on ruling on her own and would raise her daughter the same way.

The sense of foreboding was due to Aether's own birth. It was said that he was the son of Erebus who was darkness and Nyx who was Night. Another belief was that he was the son of Chaos. Would this heritage affect her daughter's life course? Queen Serenity wasn't sure but she needed to take precautions. So when children started being born within the Silver Alliance, Queen Serenity formed a plan, to protect their solar system and in future, to protect the Universe, Queen Serenity had formed the Sailor Senshi. From the planets of the Solar System, Queen Serenity chose the eldest daughter of each planet to become personal protectors of her own child as her daughter would be their future ruler. This was agreed upon quickly and as soon as Princess Serenity had been born, four personal guardians were chosen as well as four Outer Guardians.

Four young girls from the closer bonded planets of the Silver Alliance were chosen and now aged six years old, these four girls from the planets Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury stood before the Queen of the Moon on the birthday of Princess Serenity. It was meant to be a happy occasion and as these four girls took their oaths and met their ward, Queen Serenity had started to feel a little more safe. But it seemed the heritage of her daughter was already starting to show itself. During the celebration, Queen Nehellenia, a dark mirror image of Queen Serenity herself appeared at the celebration. Her darkness frightened those of the Moon people but of course, the leaders of the Silver Alliance held their ground and waited to see what their leader was to do. Revelling in the uncomfortable feeling she had caused, Queen Nehellenia who was also centuries old questioned why she had not been invited to this celebration, was she not royal also? Queen Serenity knew Nehellenia was a threat to the peace she had worked so hard to achieve so Queen Serenity used her Moon Stick and sealed Nehellenia away, but not before Nehellenia cursed her daughter saying Princess Serenity would not live long enough to ascend the throne. It was then Queen Serenity knew that her daughter heritage would always follow her. Chaos would always seek her daughter throughout her life.

It was not long after that she gave the Outer Guardians their weighty responsibilities. She knew they would lead lonely lives and become isolated but it was for the good of their Solar System, she had no choice. She gave Sailor Pluto who was also named Princess Trista, the responsibility of guarding the Door of Space-Time, due to her deep connection to Chronos. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were protectors of the Silver Millennium from afar, to protect the planet from powerful outside forces. Queen Serenity also gave the weightiest responsibility to the last Outer Guardian, arguably the most powerful of all Sailor Senshi. Sailor Saturn who was to be known as soldier of Death and Rebirth, the Senshi of Silence she was forced to live alone, isolated from all her Senshi and only called upon when the worst was truly upon them. There was a special way to summon her, three talismans that were held only by the Outer Senshi in the objects of a sword, a mirror and the garnet orb. Her powers of destruction were a last resort that Queen Serenity felt was necessary. Of course, upon using these powers of destruction, Sailor Saturn herself would perish.

As Queen Serenity set all these precautions up, she could feel a negative energy surfacing, growing larger every day. As her daughter grew older, resembling her mother more and more, Queen Serenity knew that her daughter would have to face Chaos, a being and power intertwined within her own destiny, within her blood. It would always be attracted to her, it would always court her but on the other side of the coin, this part of her daughter could be the reason Princess Serenity's powers would indeed, surpass her own mothers in the future.

The time came when the Inner Senshi were to permanently live on the Moon. Although they would see their parents, it was still a sad time. Queen Serenity had many moments throughout her long reign were she wondered if she was doing the right thing. The deities that had once ruled over them were no longer in existence as belief in them had died. So much pressure had landed on her and she tried her hardest to make sure her daughter was aware of the responsibilities that would be placed on her. She tried to instil the laws that governed them as a race and taught her daughter about the Silver Crystal, the very life force of the Queen of the Moon. But the Queen could see her daughter was a spirited girl filled with curiosity and wonder. What worried the Queen was her daughters' fascination with the blue planet that was Earth and its Prince, Prince Endymion. King Aethios was becoming more and more ill by the day which left Prince Endymion as ruler of Elysian. Queen Serenity could see great potential in this Prince; he seemed kind and logical as well as having sensible guardians similar to the Senshi. Maybe in time, under the rule of this Prince, maybe Earth could become part of the Silver Alliance. Queen Serenity was now part of the higher deities along with the others of the Silver Alliance; she could make that decision in time. But the rules protected their way of life and she was unsure if she wanted to disrupt that.

"Princess, you need to go to your etiquette classes now" Sailor Mars, Princess Raye had scolded her charge as she found Serenity looking up towards Earth.

"Don't you ever wonder what Earth looks like Raye? Look at all that blue and green, it looks beautiful" Serenity said in a dream like state.

"Well, if you actually read any of the books in the royal library, you wouldn't have a need to wonder" Sailor Mars said folding her arms as her Princess spun around and pouted.

"I've read all the books to do with Earth; it's not the real thing!" Serenity whined. Sailor Mars shook her head giving her Princess a small smile. Sailor Mars was a beautiful entity with long black hair and violet eyes. Her main colour for her Sailor Fuku was red. Princess Serenity pretty much resembled her mother, from her long floor length Silver Odango's to her light blue eyes that sometimes bordered silver.

"You know the rules Serenity, we cannot go to earth, it is forbidden. They do such horrid things, why would you want to go down there? Come on, I promise a treat if you go to your class, Jupiter is in the kitchen right now" Sailor Mars enticed. Serenity's eyes grew large as she imagined the many sweets Jupiter was probably making.

"Oh I do hope Princess Lita bakes some cakes, I love them so much!" Serenity said smiling brightly. Sailor Mars smiled back and then turned around to take her Princess away. Princess Serenity stole one last glance at the Earth and then sighed.

'It wouldn't hurt just to visit the planet, who would find out? I could be in and out in a matter of minutes and no one would know' Princess Serenity thought as an idea began to form in her mind.

Unknown to Princess Serenity, on the very planet she was intrigued by stood a single figure standing in his gardens looking up towards the Moon. His ebony black hair hung loosely over his deep blue eyes as he shifted his weight from his left leg to his right. He kept his left hand on the bud of his sword but he clearly was not looking for a battle, he looked relaxed, calm and at peace with his surroundings. His blue eyes every now and again would flash a golden colour indicating the deep powers he held within. He was dressed in mostly black with silver armour on his shoulders, waist and long black boots that were also protected. His cape was black on the outside but a deep red on the inside. There were silver intricate designs on the chest of his uniform with gold designs on the collar.

"Your majesty, are you well?" the lone figure staring up towards the Moon was none other than Prince Endymion. His silver haired General, the leader of his Heavenly Kings, General Kunzite stood a little away from his Prince. Kunzite had long silver hair and wore a grey-white general's uniform with the chest part of the uniform left slightly open. He also wore diamond shaped earrings. He was known as the knight of Purity and Affection. As leader of the Heavenly Kings, sometimes known as the Shitennou, he carried considerable responsibility over his Prince as well as his fellow comrades, Nephrite, Knight of Intelligence and Comfort, Zoisite who was Knight of Purification and Healing and Jadeite who was the Knight of Patience and Harmony. Prince Endymion faced Kunzite and smiled at the man he considered not just his protector, but also best friend.

"I am fine Kunzite, Just needed some air" Endymion said. Kunzite nodded and then he also looked up towards the Moon.

"You are fascinated with that Planet aren't you?" Kunzite asked. Prince Endymion returned his attention to the Moon but said nothing.

"You know the rules, we all do. It would be interesting to actually meet them but your father believes the people of the Moon and that of the Silver Alliance wish to rule us" Kunzite said, not really believing in it himself.

"We don't know their intentions. They have kept away from us, that doesn't sound like a people that want to conquer" Endymion stated. Kunzite nodded and then returned his gaze towards the palace.

"We must head back your highness, you must rest and prepare for you meeting with the councillors tomorrow" Kunzite said chuckling at Prince Endymion's frustrated groan.

"Surely I have better things to do then to listen to old men moan about anything and everything" Endymion said.

"You may have better things to do but this is all part of becoming King" Kunzite answered as he started to walk away. Prince Endymion stole one more glance towards the Moon. He had heard that the Queen of the Moon was for a time the most beautiful woman in the entire Universe, that is, until her own daughter, Princess Serenity was born. What was this Princess like? Would she want to build more peaceful relations once they both took the thrones to their respective planets?

'I wonder what she is like." Prince Endymion thought as he closed his eyes and then followed his General.

And so the story of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity was set to begin.

* * *

 **Hi - Just to add - King Aethlios is Prince Endymion's father - he was also used in Re-Birth of the Fallen**

 **Aether is a deity and I made him Princess Serenity's father - King Aethlios and Aether are two different people - Aether is one of the dying race of gods, King Aethlios is human and King of Earth.**

 **Hope that makes sense :-)**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The palace of Elysian was abuzz with life as the commencement of the Council Meeting was held. The evening before, there had been a mysterious meteor shower. This meteor shower had occurred right after a messenger from the Moon had told them there had been increased activity on the Sun. No word came from the Queen of the Moon herself but they all knew the significance of that, it meant the Queen was worried. Messengers had been sent back and forth from Earth to the Moon relying information, against the wishes of King Aethlios. These were the orders of the current ruler, Prince Endymion.

The large white doors that led to the meeting room were forced open as Prince Endymion brusquely walked out with his Generals quickly following behind him. He ran his left hand through his hair in frustration as he walked past Earths many royal advisors and scholars. He was seething at the very idea of what the Council proposed.

"It's ridiculous!" Prince Endymion fumed as he opened out his private study. Jadeite closed the doors behind him nodding for two guards to stand outside.

"I must admit, I agree with you on this" Jadeite, the general with short blonde hair and blue eyes said as he looked towards Nephrite.

"It won't happen but to even suggest the idea" Prince Endymion said as a tired sigh came out of his mouth. He then chose to stand in front of the window to watch the gardeners tend to the beautiful gardens of the Golden Kingdom.

"Do they seriously think she will come, much less would those of the Silver Alliance, would they be happy with her coming to Earth?" Zoisite asked, his green eyes narrowed at the very idea of what the council had thought of.

"You do have the power to overrule them your majesty" Kunzite said. Prince Endymion nodded as he closed his eyes.

"I just can't believe they think they can demand the presence of the Queen of the Moon and leader of the Silver Alliance, its madness" Prince Endymion said. He hated the fact that he had been forced to take over his father responsibilities but he had no choice, he was his father's only acknowledged child.

"I need to go outside, there is no need to follow me, I will just be out in the gardens" Prince Endymion said in a quiet tone before walking past his Generals. Once he walked out the room the Generals were silent.

"This is serious Kunzite, I have never seen the council behaving like this" Nephrite said. Kunzite nodded placing a finger under his chin.

"It's not unreasonable what they are asking, it's just impossible. The last time the Queen of the Moon came, it had not gone well, I doubt if she would want a repeat" Zoisite added.

"This would be different, we could arrange to have only Prince Endymion meet her, and of course have the young Helios with him" Nephrite suggested. Again Kunzite could only nod.

"I don't even know why we are entertaining such thoughts; the Queen of the Moon will decline. The Silver Alliance will not sanction this" Jadeite said folding his arms. It was then that Kunzite was taken away from his thoughts.

"I honestly would like to see this Queen of the Moon. I have heard how kind she is even if the King paints her as a tyrant ruler. Let us wait until Prince Endymion comes back from his walk. I am sure he will have some ideas we can discuss" Kunzite said. The rest of the three Generals nodded in agreement.

Prince Endymion walked about his manicured gardens. He smiled at the gardeners that bowed before him. It was a lovely day with a light breeze and hazy skies. As Prince Endymion continued his quick walk he reached a large fountain. Looking back he admired the beauty of the Palace of Elysian with its huge pillars and bright colours of golds and reds. He didn't notice a set of reddish brown eyes on his back. A young woman with long reddish brown hair looked at him and stayed hidden. She had always admired him. He was her ideal man; he was perfect from his black locks down to his strong legs. She was part of the Golden Kingdom; she was an advisor and a warrior, because of this, she was sometimes allowed to enter the meetings with the Council. Today she had not been admitted in but still, she was grateful to have had the chance to see him. Sighing deeply she turned away, if only he would notice her. Maybe then he would see her and fall in love with her as she had fallen in love with him.

Prince Endymion hadn't felt that first set of eyes on his back. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts. Maybe they were all just panicking. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. But by now usually the Queen would send reassurances but not this time; this time there was silence on the matter. To be honest, he would be grateful if Queen Serenity would come down. He needed help with everything. The Council was constantly trying to take power away from him but they couldn't because he held Earth's true power, that of the Golden Crystal. His eyes flashed gold as he summoned the power within. He could feel it coursing through his veins, empowering him and connecting him to the Earth. He had used the Crystal to protect Earth from wayward aliens but this threat could be more than he could handle. Of course, his Generals had been given powers by Helios's father and they were strengthened as Prince Endymion grew more powerful. Suddenly, he could feel it, something or someone, watching him. He held his sword a little tighter. He could sense that the intruder didn't hold any negative energy. But still, an intruder was an intruder. He gripped his sword tightly and allowed the golden crystal to build within him.

Hours before, Princess Serenity had stumbled upon the teleportation room used by all others but the Moon Queen who didn't need it. Princess Serenity had found a small manual in the rooms of Sailor Mercury and she had read it quickly to find the coordinates to get to Earth. She didn't have any immediate lessons and no-one needed her so she had a few minutes. The teleportation room was empty and very much a large spacious square room. The device itself could only fit one person at a time but it was quick. The key pad stood next to the teleportation device so Serenity, drawing in a big breath quickly typed in the coordinates to the Earth. There she had done it, there was no turning back now as the swirling blue lights surrounded her form making her body shimmer before making it gradually disappear. Luna would kill her if she found out, the danger made it all the more exciting.

The first thing Serenity had noticed was the grass. It smelt fresh and, well, earthy. She then marvelled at the flowers, she loved flowers very much. There were so many different smells and the air; it was so refreshing and light. How could her mother ever stop her from coming to such a beautiful place? It was a good thing she was surrounded by trees. As she walked she stopped immediately and felt herself freeze. Just in front of her was a tall broad shouldered man. She could just make out his profile. Now deep down she knew she was tempting fate. She knew she had to hide, she needed to leave. But she felt routed on the spot. Leaning into the tree she hid more when the man spun around. His blue eyes instantly turned a golden colour as he scanned the area. They then went back to being blue as he drew out his sword. She had to keep her breathing down. But she had never seen such a beautiful man like that before. Everything about him screamed masculinity, she knew exactly who he was, he was none other than Prince Endymion but honestly, the pictures in her private books didn't do him any justice.

'I have to get out of here, now…." Serenity thought to herself as she walked back to the very spot she had teleported from. There was a pale blue light only visible to the one who had keyed in the coordination. Stepping into the circle of the light, she teleported back, just missing Prince Endymion walking to the very same spot, he gasped. He was sure he had seen the figure of a woman disappearing.

Leaving the teleportation room, Serenity decided to go for a walk herself. It was the breezy part of the day so Serenity thought about enjoying what was left of the breeze. She approached a long path that had two ponds, one on each side filled with little fish brought in from the planet Neptune. The path Serenity knew would lead to the front of the Moon Palace where she was hopeful her Senshi wouldn't be. She was never a good liar and often would turn childish to hide the fact that she did something she shouldn't have. Mars and Venus were pretty good at detecting this.

'But is it so wrong for me to want to see Earth? I am to be the next Queen of the Moon, right?' Serenity thought to herself as she kept her eyes towards the ground. Against her will, her thoughts turned to that of the dark figure Prince Endymion. He was surely the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life and she had been to the Planet Venus and Mars, planets known for handsome men. But there was something so…. oh, she couldn't put her finger on it no matter how hard she tried. He was perfection, that was it, he was the perfect man for her.

Who was she kidding? She didn't really get a good look at him, did she? Princess Serenity stopped walking causing some of the Moon Guards to look at her curiously. That's right, she didn't get a good look at him, not really so maybe if she went back there again, she could see him properly and then break the image she had of him.

"Your Highness, are you well?" Serenity looked up to see Sebastian, one of the main Guards of the Moon Kingdom looking at her. He had long silver hair tied up into a high ponytail accentuating his narrow but beautiful face. The crescent moon insignia was on his forehead as he had been born on the Moon. He was dressed in all white with silver embellishments' all over his white robe. Whilst the guards wore silver armour, Sebastian wore more regal looking clothing.

"Oh, I am fine Sebastian, just fine…." Serenity said as she sweat-dropped, she forgot Sebastian was also able to tell when she was lying. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his Princess but said nothing. Sebastian was one of the very few men Serenity actually had a crush on but she knew there was no chance. He was of too low birth and her mother had never pushed her daughter into thinking about marriage. Come to think of it, Princess Serenity had never seen her mother express any interest in a man. She did wonder about her own father but her mother had said it didn't matter; he was gone never to return. Serenity went back into her deep thoughts which made Sebastian chuckle. If there was one female in the entire universe that could make him laugh, it was the antics of his Princess.

"Very well Princess, I do believe Sailor Mars has been looking for you. In fact, during her fruitless search for you, steam proceeded to come out of her ears. I do hope you enjoy your meditation class with her" Sebastian said as he quickly walked away whistling, he knew his Princess would be squirming at the very thought.

Queen Serenity had taken the opportunity to visit her dear friend and only other female member of the Silver Alliance, the Queen of Venus direct lineage to the Goddess of Love with which Sailor Venus would also inherit the Goddess title, with time of course. The planet Venus was a planet filled with beauty like no other. The lush green grass, the stunning variety of flowers and the refreshing springs. The Palace of Venus was a luxurious white renaissance structure with large windows and lots of light. Inside the palace were many wonderful paintings, statues and carvings with the colours of gold and reds. Queen Serenity always loved coming to the planet Venus, especially to spend time with the Queen of Venus. Venus was a woman with long curly golden hair and bright blue eyes. She always held her hair either in a loose side ponytail or a messy bun. All her gowns flattered her curvaceous figure and her very essence was sensual. Queen Serenity sometimes felt her own looks were eclipsed by that of the Goddess of Love.

"Oh Serenity, I am so happy you came to visit me, I brought over some tea from the Planet Jupiter, I think you'll love it. Could you bring some back for Princess Lita, she's been away from home for so long I am sure she would appreciate it" Queen Venus said as she led Queen Serenity towards her private chambers. Queen Serenity often had to avert her eyes as there were countless men walking about topless showing off their impressive muscles. Thank goodness, the soldiers looked like soldiers! Queen Venus's private rooms was cosy and filled with lots of plush chairs and cushions. Queen Venus chose to lay on a long red chair putting her feet up whilst Queen Serenity sat on a simple chair.

"I will bring it for her, Sailor Jupiter will love it. I was hoping the Sailor Senshi could be released for a few days to go home and visit their families" Queen Serenity said warmly. The Queen of Venus smiled brightly.

"I will see my Mina soon! Oh, I can't wait, although last time she was here she left a lot of broken hearted men in her wake" Venus said cheekily.

"Well, she got it from her mother, we are women of love after all" Venus said giggling with Queen Serenity. Of course, Queen Venus knew this was not purely a social call, not this time around.

"My soldiers are training as we speak. In fact, I have a promising young man coming up through the ranks, his name is Adonis" The Queen of Venus said lounging on her chair. Queen Serenity nodded looking at her hands intensely. Why did all this pressure have to be on her shoulders? Sometimes it was all too much for her and it saddened her knowing that her daughter would inherit all of this.

"Mars, Jupiter and Uranus have the best armies in our Galaxy, whatever trouble is coming our way; we will fight it and win. Don't worry my dear. Now, let us have some wine, I had it imported from Pluto, simply divine I tell you" The Queen of Venus said in a chirpy voice, trying her best to make her friend happy. Queen Serenity smiled but her thoughts were elsewhere. Something inside her told her that this was a battle they may not come safely away from.

The Senshi were to be gone for a few days. Serenity felt sad that her friends would be away but she knew how much they were looking forward to going home. Her advisor, Artemis had gone to the planet Venus with Sailor Venus, Princess Mina that is. Luna had decided to stay back with her Princess, she knew how lonely Serenity would be for a time. But Serenity had other ideas. There was no way she was going to just simply stay on the Moon and go to classes. No, she wanted to go and see Earth again. Before the Senshi had left, Serenity managed to visit Earth a second time and this time she didn't see Prince Endymion, thankfully.

"I can stay a little longer this time" Princess Serenity said quietly on the third day of her Senshi being away. Typing in the codes to get to Earth, Serenity no longer felt scared going to Earth, no, she felt excited and oddly at peace. Earth was not her home but she had hopes it would be one day. But who was she kidding, she was the next Queen of the Moon, would she ever be allowed to visit the Earth freely?

"Oh it is such a beautiful day today" Princess Serenity said as she walked out of the bushes and trees and headed towards the fountain Prince Endymion had been standing near the first time she saw him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep intake of breath, taking in all the fresh smells and treasuring them in her memory. Oh how she loved this blue planet filled with its greenery and animals. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, heading towards her direction.

"I know Zoisite, I will be there in a bit, just give me a sec will you" the irritated voice said making Princess Serenity once again hide.

Prince Endymion didn't want to see his father but he had to, he had been summoned to give a report of all that has been going on within the palace since Endymion took more control.

"Why can't I just be free from it all?" Prince Endymion said to himself as he stood by the fountain. Princess Serenity had heard his words and she felt sad for him. What was making him so upset? Oh if only she could help him but what could she do? Lost in her thoughts, Princess Serenity stepped on a twig which made a loud cracking noise. The silence was deafening and Serenity found herself frozen on the spot.

"I would come out and face me intruder, you cannot escape me this time" Prince Endymion said turning around. His beautiful blue eyes flashed gold as he turned around to face whoever was to come out and face him. Serenity knew she couldn't come out, it was forbidden for her to be there.

"I am sorry sir…I just like the flowers here and…." Serenity felt as if she were going to cry. She was going to be in so much trouble!

Prince Endymion had not expected it to be a woman who was the intruder. He immediately calmed down and walked a little closer to where he believed her figure to be.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You are aware this is palace grounds. Let me escort you out and we can forget about this" Prince Endymion said in a soothing voice. His voice was dreamy, that's all that Serenity could think about as she subconsciously stepped out revealing herself to Prince Endymion. It was only when she saw his eyes widen in shock did it register what she had just done. But to see him so closely and to have his deep blue eyes on her. She felt as if the ground had given way underneath her feet. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life. As she gradually walked up towards him, slowly, she had no idea what effect she was having on him. The shock disappeared on his face as he held out his hand and took her own dainty hands in his. He should scold her and force her to go home but for some reason, he just couldn't. As they looked into each other's eyes, it was as if it were just the two of them on planet Earth. She could feel little butterflies in her stomach and she was blushing. He gave her hand a little squeeze to try and reassure her that she was safe with him. He wasn't angry with her. It was then he looked about himself, making sure no-one was around.

Oh, she was seriously in trouble now.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **Thought to add the first chapter to get the story going. There are only six chapters in this story so things will pick up. If there is anything that is not clear please let me know so I can correct it. This story does lead into another story I have which I am correctly editing.**

 **I** **always appreciate reviews :-)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

When you have reigned for so long, you start to get a sixth sense about certain things. That was the feeling Queen Serenity felt as she walked about her private gardens with Luna. Luna, the black feline with a crescent moon on her forehead, had been recounting the day's events. The Sailor Senshi were still away although Sailor Mars had sent a note to say she was coming home early. She had never truly gotten on with her Father. Queen Serenity hadn't heard from the others so she assumed that they would stay the full term of their holiday.

Queen Serenity had ordered that the dark spot that had been seen on the sun remained monitored whilst she had the planet Mercury look into the recent meteor showers not far from Earth. She had an extremely bad feeling and she knew full well that her keeping silent had worried the people of Earth. But what could she say? She would never lie about a situation but that didn't mean she had to say anything.

Then there was her daughter. She had noticed her daughter had been walking in an almost dreamlike state. Did her daughter not think that her own mother wouldn't notice a lovesick child? Again, what could Queen Serenity do? She didn't want to panic anyone and she didn't know who it was that her daughter was thinking about so strenuously. Queen Serenity then let out a low sigh.

Confronting her daughter wouldn't be a good idea because she knew Princess Serenity would turn defensive. Oh great, she could feel a migraine coming on, she hadn't had one of those since the formation of the Silver Alliance.

"We have sent communication to Earth about the meteor showers. It seems they want you to come down and speak with the councillors" Luna said as Queen Serenity stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" Queen Serenity looked down at Luna in shock, temporarily shaken from her personal thoughts.

"They want you to come and speak with them about the meteor showers" Luna said again.

"Let me guess, the King hasn't sanctioned it?" Queen Serenity asked not really requiring an answer as Luna shook her head. Luna then jumped up on the fountain seat as Queen Serenity also sat down.

"Maybe this might be a good chance to meet Prince Endymion. I have heard nothing but good reports" Queen Serenity said as she looked off into the distance, towards her flowers. She loved her flowers and wished she had more time to tend to them. Well, at least her daughter had taken up the habit.

"My guess is that the Council will not allow him to speak. Ever since the King has taken ill, the Council have tried to take more and more power away from their Prince. He is trying and of course, being the holder of the Golden Crystal helps" Luna said.

"Yes, the Golden Crystal, I do hope he uses it well although I don't know if he can physically hold it as of yet, not until he becomes King from what I understand. He seems to love his planet, the weather there is always so beautiful and the flowers…." Queen Serenity said before she sighed. Luna looked up at her Queen sadly.

"My daughter has been acting strange hasn't she?" Queen Serenity again asked already knowing that Luna had noticed. Luna always noticed any changes with her charge.

"Yes, she seems rather distracted" Luna said thinking about her Princess who had only this morning started humming to herself.

"She is in love" Queen Serenity said shocking Luna.

"Your majesty, how do you know this?" Luna exclaimed.

"I can see it. She looks so peaceful. She goes to all her classes now and excels at them with a new determination and then when she thinks no-one is looking, she daydreams…" Queen Serenity said, sighing again.

"But, who could it be….I mean we have had visitors from Uranus recently but Sailor Uranus wouldn't take too kindly to any of her men showing any sort of interest in her princess" Luna said deep in thought.

"Yes, Uranus is very protective of Princess Serenity, that was the main reason why I assigned her such a weighty responsibility. Neptune, Pluto, Uranus and Saturn all love my daughter deeply, so deeply that they would be willing to do anything to make sure she is safe and the world she loves is safe. They would do the duties that the Inner Senshi could not do. Uranus would have kittens if she knew her Princess was in love with someone" Queen Serenity said, giggling to herself. She knew there was something between Uranus and Neptune but sometimes, Uranus affections for Princess Serenity could be intense. They had yet to all meet properly, apart from Uranus and Neptune. Pluto was assigned a task that kept her away, just like Saturn.

"Should I look into this more?" Luna asked. Queen Serenity shook her head.

"No, let it run its course, I will keep an eye on her to see if there are any changes, then I will act" Queen Serenity said seriously.

Suddenly, Queen Serenity blacked out scaring Luna. She was caught up in a destructive image and at the centre of it was a young woman, but she couldn't see who the woman was. The skies were darkened by an abnormal colour; there were screams and blood everywhere. Bodies littered the ground and she couldn't shake off the suffocating feeling that erupted in her. It was like all her hope was gone.

Luna called out to Queen Serenity as the Queen got up and hurriedly walked away with a vacant look in her eyes.

Princess Serenity for the past two weeks had gone down to earth to meet Prince Endymion. Their first meeting had been awkward in a way. Neither of them knew what to do but it soon became apparent that they felt something, something special. His eyes did it for her, she just couldn't stop getting lost in them. The way he would gently take her hand and show her about his gardens and sometimes, he would try and take her closer and closer to the palace. He showed her different animals and the variety of plant life. He would bring out food for them to eat alone together and it was moments like these quiet little lunches where Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity really got to know each other. She understood his love for Earth and how frustrating it was ruling in place of his own father but not having the complete power of a King. He told her about his guards, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite. In return, Serenity told him about her four Senshi, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars. They had their differences such as Prince Endymion was studious and very much a warrior. Princess Serenity didn't like studying and she had never seen battle. But the two of them fitted together and that was what mattered. They complimented each other. In such a short space of time, they knew instantly that they never wanted to be apart. This wasn't just a crush, no, this was much more than either of them had expected.

For at least three days, Princess Serenity couldn't visit Prince Endymion. He was away with his generals and Sailor Mars had returned early. Serenity didn't mind really, although she missed Endymion terribly, she loved Sailor Mars when it was just the two of them. Somehow, they got on so much more and their friendship was a lot deeper when it was just the two of them bonding. Mars really did in those three days help Princess Serenity to meditate, although shooting arrows was still a hazard to say the least. Sailor Mars for her part loved her Princess more than anything in the world, she was always cautious to any danger surrounding her Princess so it was no surprise that within the first few hours of her return, she became suspicious and worried over her Princess. There was something dark hanging over her Princess, she was certain of it. It was something she would need to speak with Venus about when Venus returned.

She hated that MOON BRAT! How the hell did she get on the planet? Why was she on Earth anyway? Beryl had just a few days ago went to her normal spot to watch Prince Endymion. He of course at the time had been on his own standing by that beautiful fountain. He was so perfect. Then, he was starting to turn around and from the corner of his face Beryl swore she saw a faint warm smile. Did he notice her? Had he always felt her watching over him? She was hyperventilating, was this finally the time he would acknowledge her? Was this to be the moment they would finally lock eyes and fall in love? Would he whisk her away into the sunset, telling her how much he loved her and how he looked forward to being with her forever?

"I was worried you weren't going to make it" his deep voice came out sending shock waves down Beryl. She was ready, this was her moment to step out into the sunlight and finally take a firm hold on her dreams. She would now be able to give him her heart, the same heart that would always beat fast whenever she saw him. But then her whole world shattered when she saw that he wasn't looking in her direction.

A bright, soft warm light. That was the first thing she had noticed as this girl with two buns on her head and long silver hair touching the floor came running into Prince Endymion's arms.

"I had to speak with my mother about a meeting she wants me to attend, it will be my first official Silver Alliance meeting" Princess Serenity said looking up into his eyes. He looked a little serious which made Princess Serenity anxious, did she upset him?

"Do you know what it is about?" he asked pulling Princess Serenity closer to him before kissing her forehead and making her blush.

"It's about the meteor showers recently and there is still a dark spot on the Sun, mother seems to think it is negative energy" Princess Serenity said. Prince Endymion closed his eyes. So that's why the Queen hasn't said anything, she is worried. He would have to inform his Generals but how could he do that without revealing his rendezvous with Serenity?

Unbeknownst to them Beryl started to cry as she felt her heart break. She had so wanted to be with him. Why did it have to be her? A woman she had no hopes in competing with? No, no this wasn't right. The Moon Princess shouldn't be here, it is forbidden. No, something was at play here? Maybe she was gaining information on Earth, was the Moon planning to take over the Earth?

Beryl was unaware of the dark aura that was surrounding her form as she walked away. Soon these thoughts permeated her mind, blinding her, making her more and more angry, filling her with hatred for the Moon Princess. A distant, dark laughter surrounded her as she carried on walking with no destination in mind.

Kunzite knew something was up from the moment he could see his Prince was hardly concentrating at the council meetings. At first, Kunzite wondered if they were all boring their Prince but upon closer inspection, Kunzite grew suspicious. It was as if he knew it all already, but how. Kunzite was rarely a man that could be made to feel the feelings of anxiety but for the first time in his life, he was anxious. Keeping his cold exterior, the moment the meeting had been closed, Kunzite grabbed his Prince and waved away his comrades. Prince Endymion was too shocked to do or say anything as he was man handled by his most trusted comrade and friend. Kunzite dragged his prince down a long hallway and into a private room, giving a cold glare to anyone who dared to intervene. He checked the area to make sure they were alone. It was nothing more than a small study room the palace scholars would use. Prince Endymion rubbed his right arm and glared at Kunzite who gave him an indifferent look.

"What the hell was that?!" Prince Endymion shouted feeling angry at the treatment. Kunzite still looked coldly at his Prince which unnerved Endymion.

'He must be really angry with me to not apologise for his actions' Endymion thought as Kunzite folded his arms. They stood facing off against each other.

"Well, you obviously wanted to say something, speak my friend" Endymion said in a calm, warmer voice. Kunzite visibly relaxed as he breathed out. Kunzite knew he was out of line but he also knew when his Prince was hiding something and he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was serious.

"I am sorry for my treatment of you but…something is not right with you. I can tell these things, you know I can so don't lie to me" Kunzite said firmly. Prince Endymion silently cursed, he knew it wouldn't be long until Kunzite picked up on his suspicious actions.

"I am afraid that if I tell you the truth, you will try and stop me" Prince Endymion said making Kunzite quirk an eyebrow.

"Why would I need to stop you?" Kunzite asked.

"Because it is that bad" Prince Endymion answered. Kunzite inwardly groaned and then rubbed his forehead. So, it was that bad, possibly worse than he feared.

"Whatever it is, know that your Generals will be loyal to you. I will always be loyal to you. Please, just tell me what's going on" Kunzite said in a quiet voice. Prince Endymion nodded. He had to tell someone, this was too big a secret to keep all to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe none of us noticed!" Venus exclaimed as they landed on Earth. She started tapping her feet rapidly on the ground as her right eye twitched in annoyance.

"I noticed" Mars said flippantly ignoring Venus glaring at her. They all went silent when they saw they were on an open field filled with scattered daisies. The air was warm and it was a bright sunny day. The Inner Senshi felt calm and they all had to close their eyes as a feeling of peace came over them. Mars was the first to open her eyes and scan the area. She had been right that her Princess was hiding something. Serenity had been acting way too weird even for their liking. Mars had paid closer attention than normal and it didn't take long for her to figure out that Serenity was keeping a secret and a serious one at that. Serenity always disappeared somewhere and then would reappear. Her excuses were lame to say the least even though the others bought it, Sailor Mars never did. Venus then started to notice a week after her return and she raised her suspicions to Mars who also agreed. Then Jupiter swore she saw Serenity go into the teleportation room.

"Why would she go in there? Does she even know how to operate it?" a bewildered Mercury asked. She was even more surprised when she went in there and discovered the machine had been in use and in use frequently. After that incident, the Sailor Senshi waited until they spotted their sneaky Princess using the machine. Mercury was quick to get the coordinates and follow. Mercury nearly started hyperventilating when she realised they were on Earth. She knew there was tensions between Earth and the Silver Alliance so for her Princess to be on Earth was serious.

"Ok, she couldn't have gone far, look over there by that pond, there is a large tree there, I bet she is under it, the sun is really bright right now" Jupiter said as she led them forward.

"I am going to kill her" Mars said keeping her eyes forward.

"Get to the back of the que" Venus said. As they walked they imprinted everything they saw, none of them had been to Earth before so this was amazing.

"It is a beautiful place, I can't blame her for wanting to come here" Jupiter said as she looked at the little daises and poppies that sprouted here and there.

"I know…." Mars said. She knew Princess Serenity had always looked towards the Earth with awe, she just never thought her Princess was brave enough to act out her wishes.

"I think I see her, who is she talking to?" Mercury asked in slight panic. On closer inspection, she noted the man had black hair and appeared to be in deep conversation with their Princess.

"There are four others, standing afar but watching the pair" Mars said preparing herself for battle. It was then Sailor Mercury was able to piece it all together.

"Four men and a black haired man….no it couldn't be…." Mercury said in fear but as they got closer and closer it soon dawned on her. This was bad, very bad.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with our Princess Human!" Jupiter shouted with Venus and Mars by her side.

"Guys, you don't know what you are doing" Mercury pleaded as the four men who had stood from afar came rushing in with their swords raised. Mercury instantly stood by her comrades, ready to attack but was stopped by Princess Serenity standing between them.

"Serenity!" Mars yelled.

"They're threatening your life" Venus said pulling out her chain and squaring up against Kunzite. Jupiter placed her fists in front of her facing off against Nephrite, Jadeite and Mars gave each other death glares but Zoisite was bemused as to why Mercury didn't look like she wanted to attack.

"Listen to her Venus, Serenity is not under any threat here" Mercury said calmly, trying to stop an unnecessary fight.

"She would never be in any danger with me" Prince Endymion said stepping forward. Instantly his Generals retracted their battle stance. The guardians eyed each other up intensely, unsure of each other, suspicious. It was Venus who broke away from the stare off.

"So, Princess, care to explain what the hell is going on?" Venus asked trying to not look at Kunzite. Princess Serenity started to squirm under her Senshi's gaze which Prince Endymion found a little amusing. It was one of the many things he loved about his Serenity. She was able to make a serious situation light from her antics. Jupiter was clearly trying not to laugh.

"We're not angry, we're just concerned" Venus added in a warmer tone.

"What do you mean we're not angry, I'm angry, seriously bun head I am going to lock you up in a study room where you will be stuck with Mercury teaching you MATHS!" Mars shouted as her face went red. Mercury quirked an irritated eyebrow.

"I don't think that to be a punishment Mars….honestly…." Mercury said making Mars look at her comrade in embarrassment. She then looked at her Princess and softened.

"I was just so worried about you Serenity…" Mars said. Serenity who had a few little tears pouring down ran into Sailor Mars and Venus's arms. As the girls spoke with each other, the Generals looked on curiously whilst Endymion was lost in thought.

'Bun Head…now that name does really suit her' Endymion thought mischievously. He then looked at his Generals and noticed something that surprised him. His Generals were individually looking at a specific Senshi. Kunzites eyes were on Venus, Nephrites eyes were on Jupiter, Zoisite's eyes were on Mercury and Jadeite was still glaring at Mars. He then looked towards the Senshi and then finally on Serenity. This felt right to him for some reason. Ok, the first meeting could have gone better but after the initial part, it seemed things were calm. He knew it couldn't last but it didn't matter to him. In this precious moment, he would treasure it in his memory. Who knew, maybe they could always remain like this.

A lone figure stood in front of giant white door holding a sceptre. There were tears in her reddish-brown eyes as the winds of time blew her dark hair. She felt sorrow for being the Senshi of time, she knew of the things to come and she couldn't do a single thing about it.

"Oh Princess…if only it could be as you wish it to be" she whispered, closing her eyes and then opening them again, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

So, she continued, as she was, standing there stoically and watching, always watching. Forever wishing she could just be by her Princess's side, fighting alongside the Senshi.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **Thank you to all who are reading this story, adding it as a favourite or following :-)**

 **Jakeros:** Thank you for your reviews and all the support you give to me before I put some stories up, I always appreciate your advice. There is a story that loosely follows this one. Its based on the first arc, similar to 'A Timeless Love' but different - you'll see and hopefully like it. I thought to keep this one short as I don't think Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had much time together during the Silver Millennium before they were found out and died - but that's just what I thought :-) The next story will be longer.

 **Megan Lyle:** Thank you for your lovely review, I was thinking to update it weekly at the moment but if the editing of the next chapter goes ok then I could try and update sooner

 **Well, enjoy the week guys, see ya soon :-)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

After three attempts of trying to stop their Princess from going to see Prince Endymion, the Senshi realised they would have to meet with Prince Endymion's own guards and come to an arrangement. Sailor Venus and Princess Serenity nearly had a run-in when Princess Serenity said Venus had never liked or been in love before, followed by her sticking her tongue out and making a funny face which instantly made Venus less upset and more prone to laughing.

"Are you sure you guys are fine with me coming here?" Princess Serenity asked anxiously.

"No, we're not fine but you keep running away from us. You have left us no choice in the matter" Sailor Mars said as her eyes fell on the figure of Jadeite.

The Shitennou were having the same conversation with their Prince who was more than anxious to just simply be with Princess Serenity.

"You know, you're lucky your father is sick, not that I would want him sick or anything but he would've had you locked up if he knew you were sneaking around with a woman that was not his choice" Nephrite said winking at Prince Endymion. It was ok for Nephrite to say certain things about Prince Endymion's father because the more he learnt as to why they were not in the Silver Alliance, the more he wondered whether his father was making the right decisions for Earth. So far, Queen Serenity had said nothing of the possible threat to their galaxy, she was keeping things close to heart so as not to worry anyone but Princess Serenity proved to be a source of welcomed information. Even the Shitennou were grateful for being told what was actually going on. Because of this, Princess Serenity had found herself attending almost all the meetings held and she was actually concentrating, much to the outward delight of her mother. What Princess Serenity didn't know was that her mother had become more worried as to what was causing this sudden interest.

"But Endymion, I am still concerned we are putting the Princess's life in danger" Kunzite said keeping his gaze cool as Sailor Venus approached, her own gaze just as cool as his. How can someone who looked so bubbly send shivers down his own back?

"She is not in danger as long as she is with me" Prince Endymion said adamantly. Kunzite sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't mean she is in danger with us, I am concerned about the growing unrest with Earths citizens, have you not noticed the change?" Kunzite asked. Prince Endymion nodded.

"Yes, of course I have but it's not that bad, they are worried about the Silver Alliance, that is all, nothing has changed" Prince Endymion said before Princess Serenity ran into his arms giggling.

"Oh Endymion I am so happy to see you!" Princess Serenity said as the two royals walked away to be together. The Generals and Senshi watched them but they needed to speak with each other about their current circumstances.

Venus approached Kunzite first with her arms by her side and her stance firm and confident. They eyed each other wearily, wondering how to broach the subject of their charges.

"Well, I guess you know why we're here" Venus started, breaking the silence and simply wanting to get on with things. Kunzite nodded keeping his gaze stoic.

"We can't always keep up with her, she is clearly in love" Venus said closing her eyes and then looking towards her Princess.

"We could force her…lock her away maybe?" Mars said flicking her hair and ignoring the shocked looks of the Generals, Jadeite then smirked a little.

"I would like to see you try, from what I have seen of the Moon Princess, she is very spirited" Jadeite said. Mars glared at him and clenched her fists. What did this idiot know about her Princess?

"He's right Mars, cool it" Jupiter said folding her arms. Mars huffed and then looked away, as if she would ever lock away her princess, jeez.

"What I have in mind is to keep the supervised visits but instead of just one half of us, it should either be all of us or paired, one to look out for Prince Endymion and the other for Princess Serenity" Venus pushed forward.

"That's a promising idea, I guess we should meet as a group more than just being paired, this is a dangerous situation we're in" Zoisite said.

"And a rather delicate one" Mercury added shying away from Zoisite's warm gaze.

"But that can't be always possible, it will look suspicious if within our separate Kingdoms, all four of us are gone" Nephrite said making Jupiter look at him fully, well, she found him very handsome, he noticed and gave Jupiter a small smile.

"Then we need a pairing system, each to their own strength" Mars suggested. Mars then looked at Venus with a serious look.

"You should be paired with Kunzite, both of you are leaders and there may be times when you need to discuss matters that involve the whole team" Mars added. Venus looked at Kunzite slightly wide eyed. She had already found him very attractive and now to be forced to be in his presence, she would have to use all her will power to not try anything, he didn't look like he would appreciate it. Little did she know, Kunzite was thinking along the same lines.

"Jupiter is the Senshi's strength" Mercury said looking at the remaining three generals.

"Nephrite is ours so Jupiter will be paired with Nephrite" Zoisite said quickly before adding "Who is the tactician of your team?" Mercury thought about Zoisites question a little before pointing to herself. Zoisite nodded.

"So that means you and I will be paired, that leaves Jadeite and…" Zoisite was cut off by Jupiter who smirked at Sailor Mars.

"and Sailor Mars" Jupiter said inwardly laughing. She knew Mars found Jadeite attractive but she would never admit it. They all agreed with the pairings and decided they needed to coordinate the meetings between Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. By the time, Endymion and Serenity came back from their private talk, the Generals and Senshi had already decided matters.

* * *

She had ignored the calls from Earths council for her attendance. They had wanted her to meet with the Priest of Elysian, her true role, her real duties to Earth and the Golden Kingdom was about to be revealed and they had plans for her, big plans. She knew it involved the Moon Kingdom. Hardly anyone on Earth had her abilities, she knew she was different the moment her mother sent her to live permanently near the Golden Kingdom. The strange thing was, she felt connections to beings outside of Earth and she didn't know why. She had always felt she had a greater purpose, a greater responsibility out there.

Walking alone through a deserted area just outside the palace, surrounded by lush grass, bushes and trees filled with little flowers, she contemplated her existence. Who was she? What was she? Why hadn't anyone explained anything to her? Going to see the Priest of Elysian would've helped, she knew that but she didn't want to go. She felt that she was meant to see someone else.

She felt as if she were going mad. Beryl fell deeper and deeper into insanity as an entity that called its self, Queen Metalia, was constantly mocking her for her weakness in not dealing with the Moon brat. Was it Beryl's place to do anything? She herself was not a royal, she didn't have a chance with Prince Endymion, not really unless he wanted to break away from protocol, he didn't even know she existed.

"Beryl?" Beryl shook the evil laughter of Queen Metalia away from her mind and focussed on the person who had called out to her. Standing in front of her was a man with shoulder length white hair, a narrow feminine face with bright golden coloured eyes dressed in a long white robe with blue embellishments on the chest.

"Elio?" Queen Beryl stammered before instantly bowing to show her respect. Elio looked at Beryl and his brow creased in worry. He could feel something, something he didn't like.

"The Council has tried to contact you, there is an important meeting today and you must attend" Elios said in a smooth, deep voice. Beryl looked up at him questioningly.

"Why am I needed? I haven't been called into a council meeting in so long and besides, I never understand why I am even invited" Beryl said. Elio looked sternly at her. This made Beryl instantly go on the defensive but she had misread his intentions. He was furious with Earth's councillors for not telling her the truth. Maybe if he told her something, anything, it might help her.

"Beryl, your purpose for Earth is very important. There will come a time when you will have to protect not only Earth but that of the future King, Prince Endymion" Elio said sternly watching Beryl's eyes grow large at the mention of Prince Endymion. She had a purpose, and it involved the man she was in love with?

"Your powers are linked to the Earth, you have something that only the true warriors of the universe have. I had hoped Queen Serenity would've spoken to you by now or at least invited you to the Moon Palace" Elio said. Beryl closed her eyes and resisted the urge to let out a wicked laugh.

"And why hasn't Queen Serenity said anything about my purpose?" Beryl asked, visions of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion whirling in her head, making her more and more angry. Elio was unaware of the inner turmoil going on within Beryl so he pressed forward.

"Queen Serenity is governed by higher powers beyond her control. She has to distance the Moon Kingdom and that of the Silver Alliance away from Earth but things may change, that is what I hope for anyway" Elio said with his back to Beryl.

"Please attend this meeting Beryl, it is vital that you do" Elio said before leaving Beryl.

Beryl sneered at the back of Elio as the dark aura of Metalia surrounded her. So the Moon didn't trust Earth? They think they're higher than us? How dare they! And that Moon Brat coming here uninvited and poisoning the mind of her Prince, the very Prince she is meant to protect! No, she would protect him, she would make him see the truth, that Moon Princess was bewitching him, laughing at him and at Earth. She had to put a stop to it all. Earth needed its protector, it needed a new Queen.

* * *

Princess Serenity loved the sunset on Earth. The way the warm colours would spread out, reds, pinks and oranges. With Prince Endymion wrapping his arms around Princess Serenity and her Senshi starting to get on with Earths Generals, things were looking up, she could feel it. Maybe they could be happy, maybe they could make this work and tie Earth and the Moon Kingdom together. They could bring a new decade of peace, a peace like no other. Lost in her happy thoughts, she couldn't feel the storm clouds coming.

"I have never met anyone like you" Zoisite said as he walked besides Sailor Mercury watching the sunset and keeping his eye on his Prince. Sailor Mercury blushed a little.

"Oh I am sure you have met many nice people General Zoisite" Sailor Mercury said.

"Please, just call me Zoisite, we've been working with each other for a while now I think you can call me by my first name. You are wrong Mercury, I truly have never met anyone like you. You are a Princess of your own planet and at the same time, a warrior charged with the protection of the head of the Silver Alliances daughter? That is a lot of responsibilities you have to manage" Zoisite said evenly. Sailor Mercury gave Zoisite a small smile before she looked up towards the sky.

"I consider my responsibility to my Princess as not only my duty but something I want to do. She's not just my responsibility, she is my friend" Mercury said. Zoisite nodded looking at Mercury, his deep green eyes penetrating into her blue.

"That is exactly how we feel about our Prince. I guess we have a lot more in common than any of us thought. Mercury, do you like to read?" Zoisite asked. Mercury nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, I love reading, researching and generally just learning new things. I am tasked with Princess Serenity's educational pursuits" Mercury said brightly.

"Same here, you know, I would love to show you the Golden Kingdoms library one day, I bet we have a few books you don't have" Zoisite said, Mercury giggled a little.

"I don't know, the Moon Palace library is extensive not to mention the library on the planets Mercury and Neptune, but you may be right, I would love to see your library one day" Mercury said hopefully. The two of them proceeded to talk about the kind of books they've both read, falling into their own little world.

"So, it's come out of the Sun?" Queen Serenity asked one of the many scientists on the Moon. This particular blue haired scientist was from the planet Mercury. His cold blue eyes never left the monitor as his brow creased in worry.

"Yes, the Sun no longer has the dark spots it had earlier" Laurent said. Queen Serenity nodded, looking thoughtful as she folded her arms.

"I suppose the next question to ask is, where has it gone?" Queen Serenity dreaded asking the question but it was something she just had to. Laurent looked uneasy he looked at the results of his findings.

"Earth" Laurent stated bluntly, not wishing to lie to the Queen. Queen Serenity's eyes widened at first in surprise and then worry. This was bad, very bad. The Silver Alliance was already distrustful of Earth, and to now have a serious problem like this, she wasn't sure what she could do.

"How big is it?" Queen Serenity pushed further.

"The figure is a large mass of dark energy from what I can tell. It went over to earth a few days ago, unseen. The mass has gained an enormous amount of power your majesty, the next question would be, what does this mass intend to do with it?" Laurent asked the burning question on Queen Serenity's mind.

"Nothing good" Queen Serenity said, her lips tightening into a thin line "Thank you Laurent. Please keep this information between us for now. I need to start making preparations, we will have to severe all contact with the earth until the problem is resolved" Queen Serenity said as she walked away from the room of findings.

The letter she had sent was received just as Queen Serenity had expected, badly. The King of the Earth, even upon his sick bed, was still able to send a letter with stinging remarks and derogatory language. It was a shock for Artemis to read to his Queen but he did with the most regal of airs he could muster.

"He thinks I want to take over his earth, he believes I desire to rule them? Why would he think such things? Just because I made some recommendations, based upon my own opinion?" Queen Serenity wondered aloud.

"They are a backward people your majesty, it is to be expected" an advisor said lifting his nose in the air as if he took a bad smell.

"Prince Endymion is different, he wants to work with the Silver Alliance, we can't punish him for the actions of his father" Luna said kindly.

"I am not punishing him, I wouldn't think of doing such a thing but he is not King. His actions will not be the deciding factor of what happens. If he were King then I would help earth with everything I had at my disposal. But as it stands, I have given the King the necessary information he needs. What he does with it is down to him" Queen Serenity said with finality.

"By the sounds of this letter, he thinks we're liars" Artemis said. Luna tutted as she quirked an eyebrow at the rushing of her Princess, now that girl looked like she was up to something, a whole lot of something these days. Luna kept her thoughts to herself, the Senshi would have this under control. With her mind back in the room, Luna looked at her Queen Seriously.

"Should we warn the Outer Senshi?" Luna asked.

"I have already sent letters to Uranus and Neptune to organise themselves, I fear we won't escape this battle, this battle is seeking us and it will find us" Queen Serenity said mysteriously. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and then back at their Queen who had a forlorn look in her eyes. It was moments like these they wondered what their Queen was thinking about.

"Should we tell the Princess?" Luna asked. Queen Serenity was brought back mentally into the room as she shook her head.

"She is too young and innocent to understand these matters. Let her be happy and carefree as she is. I will deal with the problem" Queen Serenity said, a small smile creeping on her face as she thought about her sweet daughter. She prayed darkness would not find her daughter.

Prince Endymion couldn't understand his father's thinking. The letter from Queen Serenity was clear and concise. They had an enemy on their lands and it explained the change within the people. The advisors of earth could see it and his generals. Rushing out of the palace and into the gardens, Prince Endymion ruffled his hair with an air of frustration. Couldn't they see their father was no longer stable to rule their Kingdom? The Kingdom was falling apart and there was no-one truly taking the lead apart from him. He had their faith in him but not the power to implement what needed to be done.

"You have to convince the council that the King is medically incapable Endymion" Prince Endymion knew whose voice that was, there was no need to turn around.

"They are frightened of him Elio, what can I say that would make them side with me?" Endymion asked. Elio was accompanied by Beryl who as the weeks had gone by, he had noticed changes in her, bad changes but still, she was important to earth and he had a responsibility to her.

"The Moon Kingdom mean no harm, they have warned us of an impending doom when they didn't need to" Elio stated. Beryl snickered a little as her eyes flashed red.

"The Moon Kingdom, not meaning no harm?" Beryl asked in a mischievous tone, Prince Endymion spun around and really looked at Beryl. It was the first time his stormy blue eyes actually regarded her. Instead of kindness which was what she had longed for. No, he regarded her with suspicion and anger.

"I would watch your tongue Beryl, know your place" Elio said sternly. Beryl's eyes flashed in rage but she did as she was told. She would make them pay, she would make them all pay.

"They don't mean any harm Beryl, trust me" Endymion said, more softly but he didn't miss the narrowing of her eyes. What did she know? He kept his eyes on her wondering. Why had she looked at him like that, like he was the one hiding something.

"Beryl, I think it best you go back to the temple, I must have a private word with our future King" Elio commanded, dismissing Beryl. Beryl bowed politely enough but the moment she turned her back, her eyes bore more of a reddish colour. Her war on the Moon Kingdom was about to begin.

"What are you guys going to do?" Jupiter asked Nephrite as it was their turn to watch over their Prince and Princess. Endymion and Serenity seemed to be in deep conversation. Serenity looked on the verge of tears whilst Endymion continued to talk to her. Jupiter knew that now was not the time to interrupt whatever they were discussing.

"There is nothing we can do, our King believes we're in no danger" Nephrite stated.

"What do you think then Nephrite?" Jupiter asked further. Nephrite looked up towards the sky. It was such a beautiful day. He then looked down at Jupiter and was taken aback by how green her eyes were. She nearly met his height and she was a real spark. He couldn't deny how he was feeling right there and then. The last few months, they had all gotten to know each other and it seemed the pairing system had worked out perfectly. He was certain now that Kunzite and Venus had developed a relationship that went beyond being professional.

"I think the King is blind, he doesn't want to admit he needs help. We all want him to pass on power to Endymion but the King refuses" Nephrite said. Jupiter closed her eyes and balled her fists. He was used to this with her. Sometimes her emotions would erupt when she felt something needed to be done, he was exactly the same.

"What about your advisors, surely they can see what's happening" Jupiter pressed on. Nephrite shook his head and sighed.

"They are scared of the King and besides, the reign of Prince Endymion will bring change, change they don't want to see. It would disrupt their comfortable lives" Nephrite said in a bitter tone. Nephrite then tentatively, gently took Jupiter's hand. He had done so only a few days before and she had only blushed, much like she was doing now.

"Jupiter, I feel like you're the only person who understands me. Kunzite has found his love, I think I might have just found mine" Nephrite quietly spoke these words, not knowing the effect they had on Jupiter. She had felt her heart opening up to him slowly but now, her heart blossomed, filled with a feeling she never thought she could feel. As they held hands, they didn't notice their Prince and Princess now looking at them, with sad eyes.

* * *

 **Hi :-)**

 **Thought to add this chapter early. There is now only three left :-)**

 **Jakeros: You're totally right, I think I have read other stories where the timeline was longer, I just always thought their moments were short-lived, lasting maybe a few months but who knows :-) Thank you for your review, I always worry about characterisations and in this one I was a little worried about Jupiter and Nephrite, I just couldn't get my head around adding to their conversation. Thank you for your support again, its always appreciated :-)**

 **Megan Lyle: Thank you for your review, I hope you like this chapter as the story progresses :-)**

 **I will try and add another chapter soon but need to edit it.**

 **See you all soon and thanks for reading it, following or adding as a favourite.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Jakeros: Thank you for your review and continued support :-) Elio is an interesting character, he is Helios's father in this story and current Priest of Elysian. He more or less works for the Council and the King but he does support Prince Endymion - sadly he isn't in the story after this chapter... As for Beryl, I was alluding to an idea I read once online about Beryl and her possible origins - hopefully I did Mars and Jadeite ok in this chapter as well as Venus and Kunzite :-)**

 **Megan Lyle -Thank you for your review - its really encouraging :-)**

 **This chapter is a little upsetting (I think) so please be warned - the last two chapters will take us to the destruction of the moon kingdom and I will also put up a warning on them but the next story to follow will be happier hopefully.**

 **I will add the next chapter later in the week, only two left now until the next story - thank you to all those for the support :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Mars tried to play it cool when she was getting ready to leave with the Princess to go and see Prince Endymion. But they all could see it. You don't spend years together and not learn anything. Mars was looking forward to seeing Jadeite, if only to argue with him a little and then talk about little things. It was the little things that mattered to Mars. His thoughts, how he grew up, what he liked, what he didn't like, how he viewed life. He was an intriguing man and he was the only man who could rile Mars up to the point of wanting to incinerate him, but she never would.

"Just tell him Mars, seriously, I think you'll be surprised" Venus said cheekily. Mars glared at Venus a little making Venus stumble back.

"I don't need a man, I never have done and I never will do. My only need is to protect my Princess, my duty is my need" Mars said stoically. Venus rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Being in love doesn't make you weak Mars. If anything, it can make you stronger" Venus said strongly.

"Where did you get that from, one of earths books….actually, it sounds like a book from Venus" Mars snapped. Venus could really strangle Mars sometimes but she knew what Mars was doing. She was distracting from her real thoughts and feelings.

"He is a man who can sense things, just like you. You may think your thick wall will block him out but you're wrong and you'll soon see it for yourself. Just don't ruin it for yourself, I think you could be happy" Venus said.

"Be happy? Are you hearing yourself? Earth is on the brink of civil war, where does love have a place in all of this?" Mars asked anxiously and more than frustrated. Venus looked at Mars with her big blue eyes and gave her a small smile.

"That's the thing Mars, Love always has a place, it whether you let it that matters" and with the Venus left Mars to her own deep thoughts.

'Is she right?' Mars wondered as she went to go and meet Princess Serenity.

The first time Sailor Mars had worked with Jadeite, Mars had been hostile. She refused to speak to him unless she absolutely had to and she kept her eyes focussed on her Princess. Usually this was enough to send men running away, especially when she glared at them for saying something she didn't like or find remotely interesting. What surprised her was Jadeite's persistence. He remained calm and spoke about nothing particularly exciting but still intriguing. He told her about the temple and its importance to the royal family. He told her about Prince Endymion's father who was ailing and he also spoke a little about his childhood which was mostly spent in the palace with the other generals. That's why they were all, including Prince Endymion, close like brothers. Mars listened to all this, rarely volunteering to speak but it touched her that he trusted her with this information, especially his own rigid childhood. She didn't realise that gradually, Jadeite had begun chipping away at her cold exterior. The first break-through was when she answered a question without snapping at him. Then she told him about her planet and what it was like sometimes on the Moon.

"You look thoughtful Mars" Jadeite said as they stood side by side each other. Mars looked at Jadeite and for the first time, her gaze was softer. Why hadn't she recognised it before? This feeling of weightlessness whenever he looked at her calmly. His blue eyes held wisdom in them but also a brightness that was a clear indication that he did indeed have a mischievous side that annoyed Mars no end but at the same time, excited her. Jadeite for his part had already admitted to himself that he liked Mars. She was different to all the other women he had met. She was strong and independent. She didn't need him and he was attracted to that. If she wanted him then she would allow him in, if not she was strong enough to push back. He had hoped that maybe she would see him for who he really was. A devoted man to his duties.

"I want you to know something" Mars started having Jadeite's full attention.

"My love is selfish; when I love someone I love the whole person fiercely. I will want all of you, I won't want to share you with anyone, do you understand?" Mars said, frightened by the passion of her own words. It was the part of her that she was most scared of, this possessive side. Jadeite looked at Mars and took her words seriously. He then took her hand into his and gave it a little squeeze.

"Then I think we're finally on the same page then because Mars, I will not share you with anyone else" Jadeite stated firmly and just as passionately. How did they get to this point? It seemed there was no need for outlandish displays of affection, no, it was the little things, the things that were deep and thoughtful that had brought them together. Mars finally allowed her heart to open and the feeling that came from it was something she had never felt before. Was this what love felt like?

Beryl stood in a dark, cold cave surrounded by soldiers she had managed to brainwash under the power of Meteria. Meteria had successfully taken Beryl's soul, destroying it and then moulding it into her image. It had been a magnificent transformation as Beryl started to take on a commanding role, sending out soldiers to further brainwash the citizens. It was taking time but it didn't matter, their plan was working as the palace was filled with more and more dark corners. The King was falling further and further into madness and his advisors were doing exactly what she had wanted them to do. There were two things she now needed to do before she released Meteria.

Firstly, she needed to kill the High Priest Elio and his little apprentice Helios. Then there would be no priest for the Golden Crystal, thus allowing it to fall into her hands. Through that, she could fully brainwash the Prince and make her his. Then she needed to make the Generals come to her and serve her, she would also be able to brainwash the palace guards and officials more easily. Again, she would need to taint their very souls and make them sell it to her. None of what she needed to do was going to be easy but she was confident she would succeed. Thinking about that filthy Moon brat running her hands into her Prince's royal hair pissed her off and she truly hated Princess Serenity. Meteria would deal with the Moon Queen; Beryl only wanted Princess Serenity, dead beneath her feet in a pool of her own blood.

"It's getting worse" Venus said as she and Kunzite walked away from their Prince and Princess who were again, in deep conversation.

"It appears more and more of earths citizens are speaking out against the Moon Kingdom, threatening violence. I just don't understand…I keep thinking about what Queen Serenity wrote in her letter, a dark entity is here and our King does nothing" Kunzite said in an irritated voice. Venus stopped walking and faced Kunzite.

"Don't do this to yourself, there is nothing you can do to aid the King. Your responsibility is to your Prince now. He is your future much like Princess Serenity is mine" Venus said. Kunzite softened and once checking they had no-one watching them, he drew Venus into an embrace, gently kissing her forehead.

"Have I told you how much I love you" Kunzite whispered almost seductively. Venus giggled a little.

"Before you didn't trust me" Venus said.

"Neither did you and yet, here we are" Kunzite added pulling away slightly. Venus looked into his eyes, worried.

"Will we be ok?" Venus asked all of a sudden. Kunzite was a little taken aback by her question but he could see it was a serious question.

"Yes, we will be, I promise" Kunzite said. Venus nodded but deep down she had a feeling he wouldn't be able to fulfil his promise to her.

Prince Endymion didn't want to admit it but part of him was starting to believe that it might be safer for his moon Princess to stay on her planet until things were resolved on earth. The citizens were getting worse in their violence to not only themselves but also the Moon Kingdom. He found it stressful and he knew Serenity was too innocent in her knowledge of what was actually going on. But maybe he was being too harsh in his views. As he walked towards the temple he thought about what he was going to say to Elio. Elio's views were much like his own, Elio wanted to build a relationship with the Moon Kingdom as he believed this was the best possible move forwards. Joining the Silver Alliance was something that had to be done to secure a good future for earth. He felt the golden crystal agreed with his views as it glowed every time he started speaking about the Moon Queen.

Endymion walked passed the many soldiers, all seemed to be preparing to go out and manage the towns and streets of the immediate city to the palace. He acknowledged their bows and carried on walking. He missed their faces which showed how much they respected him. As he carried on walking, he came to a little courtyard where directly in front was a huge dome styled white building. When he had once visited the Moon Kingdom in secret, he had thought their buildings were similar to that of their own temple.

There was a pebbled pathway that led to the front of the temple and into a main hall area which in turn led off to many other rooms.

"I hope he is here" Endymion muttered to himself as a sense of foreboding hit him like a ton of bricks. Something felt off here. Why was it so quiet? Why were the birds not singing and why did it all of a sudden feel so cold? As Prince Endymion neared the temple, he heard a childish cry which prompted him to run. Once in the main hall, there were two young girls with Odango hairstyles, like Princess Serenity, now why was that? He couldn't question them because they were so tearful. They pointed right which Prince Endymion immediately followed. He could hear young Helios, crying out for help. Endymion took another right and entered into a room that was squared and bright. An alter was set with a candle and two cups. But it was the floor that frightened Endymion and left him with an image he thought he would never forget. Lying on the floor in a pool of blood was the High Priest Elio. His white robes stained in blood and dirt, his hair sprayed across all around him.

Endymion placed a hand on his mouth as he tried to stop the bile that wanted to come out. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before calling out to the shrine maidens. Ordering the mysterious girls to call for his Generals and any guards nearby, Prince Endymion bent down next to Helios and drew him close into an embrace.

"Everything will be ok, we'll find out who did this" Endymion said soothingly. But Helios knew who did it, he had seen her walk out leaving the body of Elio on the floor, cursing that the Golden Crystal had vanished. He was too shocked to tell Endymion, but he would, he had too.

A full-scale enquiry was launched, led by Jadeite who was furiously searching for the evil perpetrator. To kill their High Priest was a sin and the person had to be punished. When Sailor Mars had come down with all the Senshi, by the request of the Generals and Prince Endymion, Jadeite had told her what happened. Shocked that something so bad could happen, Mars promised him she would do a fire reading into the matter.

But the darkness was spreading and spreading fast. Prince Endymion could feel how sick the earth was becoming and there was nothing Helios could do, he was still too young to fully take the title of High Priest. Princess Serenity was unsure about the maidens on earth but she said that hairstyle was only for those from the Moon, specifically royalty or those who served at their own temple. It was something only Queen Serenity would know. The time was coming when everything was about to change, Prince Endymion could feel it. On a rare occasion, Prince Endymion told Serenity that he needed to come and see her. Threats from the earth had finally reached all those in the Moon Palace, his was sure his love had heard it.

Under the dark skies illuminated by the stars. His princess had said that their relationship went against everything that was sacred. She said she shouldn't fall in love, it was against god's law. But as their eyes locked on to each other and they could feel the warmth from each other's bodies, there was no denying it, she loved him. It was too late, it was simply too late. She had fallen for him and fallen hard. She knew only death could separate them now. What scared her was the growing unrest on earth. She feared for Prince Endymion's safety. If he had told her about the murder of the High Priest then he knew she would freak out. She was still growing as a person and he understood that. The Moon Kingdom was a place of peace and whatever wars went on, Queen Serenity seemed to manage to shield her daughter from it. Whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen. What if something terrible happened on the Moon and the Princess couldn't escape it? What would she do?

The guardian of the winds looked out of her castle, thinking. She had been contacted by Queen Serenity and warned of an impending war coming to their galaxy. Sailor Uranus for her part hadn't seen anything but she could feel it, this heavy darkness that clouded not just her planet, but that of all the Outer Planets. Gazing at her sword talisman, she feared for the future, she knew what this weapon meant and what it could bring about. She still questioned why such a thing was made, to summon the Senshi of Silence. No-one had seen the Senshi of Silence, only Queen Serenity.

She wondered what Sailor Neptune was doing right now. What were her thoughts on Queen Serenity's message? Walking outside, she looked up towards the cloudy skies of her planet, her blue eyes missing nothing. In her mind eye, she could see Neptune, walking by the waters holding her hand mirror and looking into it with sad eyes. They both loved their Queen and Princess, they prayed nothing would happen. This was a lonely position she had but if it meant the protection of the two people she cared deeply about, than the Outer Senshi would carry on in their duties with no regrets.

Sailor Pluto shook her head in sadness as she felt the fires of war coming. She knew it was only a matter of time before the end comes. Gripping her staff tightly, she closed her eyes as she could see Sailor Neptune, looking up towards the same skies as Uranus. She wished they could all meet together with the inner Senshi and their Princess but they knew their duties, they knew their roles. Sighing heavily, Sailor Pluto opened her eyes and continued to stand guard, never regretting her decision of taking up this important post.

Kunzite had felt he was being watched. He didn't know why because every time he spun around to try and catch the person, there was never anyone there. It got so bad that his comrades started to say he needed some time off.

"I know someone is following me Venus, no-one believes me but I am certain of it. The condition of earth is getting worse, it's getting so bad that the generals and I have to become more aggressive towards criminals" Kunzite told Venus when she came by to see him, on her own at his request. She hadn't said a word to Princess Serenity as she knew her princess would want to come. This was something private and personal.

"I don't know what to say Kunzite, does it feel threatening?" Venus asked keeping a small distance from Kunzite. Whenever she was close to him she got butterflies in her stomach and she had a maddening urge to kiss him.

"Yes, it does feel threatening. I don't like it but until I can locate the source of it, I will just have to cope" Kunzite said sighing again before looking at Venus.

"What is it?" Venus asked, a little disturbed with the way Kunzite was looking at her.

"I…it's just…I have never seen you without your Senshi uniform on…you look lovely" Kunzite said. Venus blushed lightly dressed in an orange gown with light brown sandals and a little golden sash on the waist.

"I am just Princess Mina like this" Venus said in a small voice. She then looked up at Kunzite.

"Like Jupiter is Princess Lita, Mars is Princess Raye and Mercury is Princess Amy…I am sure the other generals know too" Venus said. Kunzite nodded, he knew their Princess names. It was the fact that they were princess's that made them seem so unreachable.

But he couldn't help himself. From the long golden tresses of her hair to her captivating blue eyes, he just couldn't shake her out of his mind no matter how much the logical part was telling him this was forbidden, something that could never happen. Venus plucked up the courage to take Kunzite's hands in her own. He could see she was shaking a little.

"Venus…." Kunzite began but was interrupted by Venus looking sternly at him.

"Kunzite, I care about you and I hope you feel the same too. Please don't think that because I am a Princess that I am above you or anything. My first priority is that of a soldier, yes I am a Princess, my mother Queen of Venus but that doesn't matter. I would happily give it all up if it meant I could stay like this, with all of us" Venus said scared about what Kunzite would say. Kunzite stood stock still for a while, unsure how to proceed.

'Damn it Kunzite! For once follow your heart and let the world burn for all you care, as long as she is with you' and with that thought Kunzite drew Venus into an embrace before gently kissing her on the lips.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Jakeros: Thank you for your support and review, only one chapter left now and the last chapter is sadly where everyone dies... But at least we know it wasn't the end for them :-)**

 **Megan Lyle: Thank you for your review, its always appreciated :-)**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you for the review :-)**

 **Well, only one chapter left and its the explosive one. I will publish it soon. I also just wanted to say that I have started the sequel to 'Re-Birth of the Fallen' so that will also be coming up :-) And I do have a sort of follow up to this one - a re-write of the first arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

He knew the weightiness of his responsibilities now that his father was dead. He was now on his way to becoming the next High Priest of Elysian and protector of the Golden Crystal. Symbolically the Crystal appeared on his forehead but its power and actually formation was within the Earth Prince. Helios knew what was to happen to him. The mysterious shrine maidens had tried to comfort him. He found them strange because he couldn't remember how they came to be. They just appeared and his father had accepted them. He seemed to say thank you towards the Moon. Helios dared not make any assumptions.

Ageless.

He would stop aging at some point, remaining forever young until a replacement was found for him. Most likely a son if he married, would he ever get the chance to marry? He never got to meet his mother and his father had volunteered no information. He had tried to do research but he came up with nothing. He looked so much like Elio that it was hard to see any of his mother's features on his own face. King Aethlios knew who his mother was and for some reason, this seemed to make the King not too friendly to the young Helios. Helios didn't care; he only cared for Prince Endymion.

Beryl.

That vile evil witch, he had seen her, it was her, he was sure it was her! but where did she go? And why did she have such a dark cloud hanging over her. she wasn't in control of herself, she couldn't have been. No citizen of Earth would ever dream of harming the Priest of Elysian. It was a sin to commit such a horrendous crime. Shock prevented him from speaking. Since Prince Endymion had Helios moved into the Palace, he hadn't spoken to anyone.

He knew what he had to do.

Stepping outside the palace walls, he went towards the temple where he would remain. He had a sacred duty to fulfil. He knew something bad was going to happen and his responsibility was to protect the Golden Crystal for his Prince. The Golden Crystal connected the two of them together. He could feel whenever Prince Endymion used it. He only ever used it to help the kingdom but he was drawing so much on its power now and it was weakening him.

"I fear this battle will cost many lives my Prince, including yours" Helios said ominously.

The Silver Alliance was in turmoil. Dark energy had started spreading throughout the Kingdoms. The rulers ordered that their daughters remained on the Moon as they worked to gain back control. Many were declaring allegiance to 'The Dark Kingdom' or 'The Negaverse Kingdom'. Nobody had heard of such a power but the loyalty of these newly brainwashed soldiers was startling.

"We're fighting it here your majesty, keep the Princess and yourself safe, the darkness is spreading and spreading fast" Sailor Uranus said through the communicator.

"Our citizens are turning into monsters, killing each other and threatening the Moon Kingdom" Sailor Neptune said. Queen Serenity listened, a look of horror on her face.

"And…. your talismans?" Queen Serenity asked. Uranus and Neptune were both silent for a while.

"They haven't reacted, the Senshi of Silence will remain silent" Uranus said. Queen Serenity let out the breath she had been holding in.

'Thank goodness' she thought placing her hand on her chest.

Once communications were switched off, Queen Serenity found herself alone. She now knew who the enemy was, Queen Meteria, an evil entity from the Sun Kingdom, a long lost civilisation hell bent on making the Moon suffer. She remembered the Sun Kingdom, filled with wonderful people but then something bad happened and she still was unsure what it was but whatever it was gave birth to Meteria.

'What am I to do?' Queen Serenity asked herself, for the first time in a long time, she felt truly lost and worst of all, she felt alone. She sat down in her crystal throne, all alone with only her thoughts. It was then she decided to pay a certain Senshi of Time a visit, she couldn't go see her best friend the Queen of Venus. She had been told by all the Kings and Queens of the Silver Alliance to stay back as their last defence against the coming evil.

'Why is it always me? Why am I always the last one to stand?' Queen Serenity thought. She had remembered in her younger days, with the now ruling leaders of the alliance, how they all fought together and yet, she had always been the last one standing. Was this the same fate her daughter was to face?

'No, I will protect her from such a future' Queen Serenity said to herself, a steely determination set within her heart 'no harm will come to her'.

Zoisite was cornered by the woman he knew as the powerful sorceress, Beryl. She was different, he could tell. No longer did she have the look of innocence, no before him stood a woman, filled with power and intrigue. He couldn't see the dark figure of Queen Meteria floating around her.

"General Zoisite, I am sure you are aware of the growing unrest on earth?" Queen Beryl started. Zoisite was already on edge, he didn't feel a piece of dark energy slip inside him and lodge itself, dormant for now and ready to grow.

"We're all aware of the growing unrest Beryl" Zoisite said calmly. Beryl smiled a little.

"Do you know why?" Beryl asked, innocently enough.

"Why?" Zoisite asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Distrust, fear and a deep anger that has been ignored for too long. The Moon Kingdom constantly watch us, telling us what to do and at the same time, insulting us by not gracing us with their heavenly presence. Surely that angers you Zoisite, that the Moon Kingdom thinks they are better than us?" Beryl asked. Zoisite shook his head profusely.

"No, that is a lie Beryl" Zoisite said.

"Is it?" Beryl asked, Zoisite stammered a little as Beryl continued "I mean, come now Zoisite, and think about it. The Earth has held a power of its own for so long and yet, we're not invited into the Silver Alliance" Beryl said.

"That's because of the King" Zoisite defended, unwittingly condemning his own King.

"That's treason you know, blaming your King" Beryl said through a wicked little smile making Zoisite curse himself.

"And their Princess's….the Sailor Senshi. They will someday take the same positions as their parents. They are so unattainable aren't they?" and just like that, doubt set in for Zoisite as his own insecurities started to rise. Beryl's words were starting to cut deep.

"The Senshi will always uphold what the Silver Alliance stand for, they are trained to do so, it is all in aid to protect their Princess and they would do anything for the Moon Princess I am sure" Beryl's words were deadly as they began to cut Zoisite, little by little as he pondered over her words.

"What would make them change their minds? Would they go against their parents, against their Queen? They do not trust us, they think we are beneath them. They are afraid of us Zoisite, afraid of the power we can have, that is why the Queen of the Moon cuts us off" Beryl was interrupted when Nephrite walked in. He narrowed his eyes at her as she withdrew, but the damage had been done, the dark energy within Zoisite was slowly corrupting him, corrupting his stone, corrupting his very soul and heart.

'Was she right? Does the Moon Kingdom think they are above us?' Zoisite wondered. Nephrite missed the red tinge that had showed itself then quickly disappeared. The scowl that appeared on Zoisite's face as he allowed the wickedness to emerge before he tried to push it back down.

'The witch has gotten into my mind' Zoisite thought as Nephrite looked at him with a worried expression.

Nephrite ignored Beryl as much as he could but her words had cut him deep, and there was no-one to interrupt his conversation with her. By the time Beryl had approached him, the earth had gotten even worse with now outright demonstrations and a call to arms taking place.

'Did Jupiter think she is above me? Because she is a Princess? Could she honestly love me?' Nephrite tried to take the doubt away from his thoughts but then he started thinking about the earth.

'Why hadn't the Moon Kingdom stepped in to help them? Couldn't they see the madness that was taking place? Was this all part of their plan? Did they want Earth to destroy itself from within?'

Jupiter knew something was wrong the next time she met with Nephrite. It was becoming more and more dangerous to meet. Nephrite had been less warm towards her which had hurt a lot but, he noticed this and pulled her in for a hug.

"I am sorry Lita, I have a lot on my mind" Nephrite said before shaking his head "I mean Jupiter" Jupiter looked at Nephrite and gave him a stern look.

"It's Lita Neph, I thought we discussed this" Jupiter said, now feeling even more hurt. Nephrite had looked at her blankly for before smiling a little.

"Yes, of course, Lita..." Nephrite said 'Princess of Jupiter and unreachable for the likes of me' Nephrite thought. Then another, more darker thought played on his mind.

'I'll make her see, I'll make the Moon Kingdom see that earth was worthy of their attention, we'll destroy their kingdom in war and Prince Endymion will rise to take the throne' pleased with his thoughts, Jupiter had no idea of the coming darkness.

Jadeite and Kunzite both proved harder to break. Both men held a fierce loyalty to their rulers but with time Beryl wormed her way in. Catching them both separately, feeding their doubts that they already had. Plaguing them with nightmares of earth's destruction by the Moon Kingdom, well, she had to go the extra mile with these two. Jadeite was the first to break and when he broke, he swore allegiance to Beryl and thus Queen Meteria. He would be dedicated to the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Kunzite still proved hard but gradually, she had him by telling a few more outright lies, especially about Venus. She told him Venus would never take him seriously. Venus was destined to marry a Prince. Kunzite didn't question how Beryl knew all these things, especially his relationship with Venus. Did that mean she knew about the other Generals and their relationship to the Senshi? Did she know about Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity?

"You must save your Prince, he will be brainwashed by the witchcraft of the Moon Kingdom. We must protect him" Beryl said earnestly, motivated by her hatred for the Moon Princess. Warping his dedication to the protection of his Prince, Beryl bent the stoic Kunzite and made him her leader. Now the war could begin.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Prince Endymion had shouted when they refused to allow him to see Princess Serenity.

"With everything that is going on, do you honestly think seeing her is a good idea? How selfish can you be?" Nephrite said in a biting tone.

"We're on the brink of War and the Moon Kingdom just sits and watches, do you not think it strange?" Zoisite asked, his once pure green eyes, alighted with mischievousness and cruelty.

"The Senshi and the Moon Princess has offered nothing in the way of help, they side with their parents which puts them in opposition to Earth, the Earth must come first Prince Endymion" Jadeite said in a serious tone. Prince Endymion looked at the three Heavenly Kings as if they were completely insane. He then turned to Kunzite, hoping his friend was on his side and had not fallen to all the madness.

"Kunzite, you cannot agree with this, what about Venus?" Kunzite's eyes flashed at the name of Venus and the look of absolutely coldness came upon him, shocking Endymion.

"We're to go to war with the Moon Kingdom. The other planets of the Silver Alliance are either fallen or falling. You must side with your people Endymion, you loyalty is to us first and foremost, not the Moon Princess" Kunzite said forcefully. Prince Endymion had felt the ground beneath his feet had given way and he was falling into a pit of darkness. What was happening here? What had happened to his friends?

"My mother…." Venus cried as news of some of the planet Venus's soldiers were joining that of the Earth. The Inner Senshi were trying to contact their parents but they were met with silence. The war was consuming the entire galaxy and now only the Moon Kingdom stood.

"I HAVE TO GO SEE HIM" Princess Serenity said frantically.

"You can't Serenity, it's too dangerous. We must stay here, you must stay with your mother, she needs you" Mars said.

"But…." Jupiter put up her hand to stop Serenity from carrying on.

"We're all scared Princess but you must be strong, this is when we need you to be our Princess" Jupiter said. Princess Serenity nodded in understanding. She then called Luna and told Luna to take her to see her mother. Once she was gone, the Inner Senshi fell into a silence.

"Have you heard from him?" Mercury asked Venus to break the quiet. Venus shook her head as tears feel down her face.

"I hope they're safe, Earth must be a really dangerous place now" Jupiter said. Mars closed her eyes, folding her arms. She had a bad feeling about all of this. She was worried for Jadeite, she felt a desperate need to go and see him, she felt he needed her.

The citizens of earth were called to arms and they were accompanied by other citizens from parts of the Silver Alliance. The contradiction of it all astounded Prince Endymion. Helios had appeared before him telling him the temple had to be moved to its secret base. Before Helios had left, Prince Endymion had given him the Golden Crystal, all of it in its full formation. Prince Endymion felt strange when he felt the power leave him but he knew it was the right thing. He had seen Beryl who had now called herself Queen Beryl; he couldn't let her and whatever power was behind her get their hands on the Golden Crystal. Helios took the crystal, understanding the importance of what this all meant. He then looked at his Prince with fear.

"Use the Crystal and send me to the Moon Kingdom, I must warn them before it is too late" Prince Endymion said urgently. Helios had nodded and suddenly, the warm glow of the crystal reacted to its Prince's wishes, sending him away. A little tear fell from Helio's eyes as the shrine maidens had come to meet him. He had a feeling he wouldn't see Prince Endymion again.

The moon palace guards had grabbed Endymion and marched him to meet Queen Serenity. This would be the first meeting between the two, Queen Serenity was sorry it was under such horrible circumstances. She was shocked to hear the news that King Aethlios had passed away and the murder of the former High Priest Elio; that was something that had cut her deeply.

"I am sorry for such losses Prince Endymion, I wished I could've done more" Queen Serenity said honestly. Prince Endymion understood, her father was a difficult man.

"Thank you for warning us, you must stay here and keep yourself safe, I will have Venus and the Moon Generals organise the army now, please, follow Mercury outside" Queen Serenity said. Prince Endymion bowed to the Queen and smiled at the two cats, Luna and Artemis. Once he was gone, Queen Serenity slumped into her chair. So it had begun. Chaos was coming to her home after having ravaged the other planets. Again, she was the last to stand. She knew Princess Amara as Sailor Uranus was doing her best to keep her planet alive as well as Princess Michelle as Sailor Neptune. Pluto had almost fallen and Saturn was unknown but suggestions were that it too had fallen. That meant one thing; the awakening of the Senshi of Silence would be upon them.

Endymion didn't have time to warn the Inner Senshi about his Generals. The fact that they saw him without his guards was a bad omen in Mar's eyes. Where was Jadeite? Surely he would never allow his Prince to come to the Moon alone at a time like this?

"Maybe they will follow after" Mercury suggested.

"Along with the army of Earth?" Jupiter said, fear laced in her voice at the implication she was making. Venus vehemently shook her head at such a suggestion.

"No, Kunzite would never side with that witch and neither would the others, we have to trust them" Venus said as she looked out towards the soldiers of the Moon being led by a silver haired man with green eyes.

"But what if she got to them? We can't rule that out" Jupiter argued back. She had a bad feeling and it was killing her but for some reason, she felt something was off.

"I agree with Jupiter, Jadeite would be here with his Prince unless something else got to him…." Mars took a deep breath after she spoke. She was desperate to see him but her pride wouldn't allow it, she would not go running to him like she was the damsel in distress, no, she would be calm and wait for him, she knew that was what he would want.

The Inner Senshi fell into an uncomfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts as the alarm was raised, and they were now under attack.

Endymion held onto Princess Serenity as the alarm went off. There had been a large bang before and then a bright light blinding them all. Soon, the moon was being covered with dark energy and a large, formless figure was cackling in the background egging the now brainwashed soldiers of the earth and other planets on. Endymion knew what this could all mean. Holding his dear princess like this, he knew this could be their last moments together. She felt so warm and smelt like vanilla and all kinds of sweet things to him. Most of all, she felt like home to him, he would happily stay in her arms forever like this if he could.

"I love you Serenity" Endymion said softly into Princess Serenity's hair which his chin was resting on. She could feel him shaking.

"I love you too Endymion, promise me you'll stay with me forever" Princess Serenity said knowing the futility of her words. Prince Endymion chuckled before kissing the top of her head.

"I promise. No matter where your soul goes…I'll find you" and with that the two forbidden lovers kissed each other passionately, temporarily forgetting the raging war outside that threatened to consume them all. All that mattered was this sweet moment between the two, whose love had been doomed from the very beginning and yet, if they had the chance to do it all over again, they would if it meant they could be with each other like this.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Just a quick warning, major character deaths in this final chapter.**

 **Megan Lyle: Thank you for your review :-)**

 **Well, this is it and I must admit, although I am not overall happy with it, I always wanted to do a purely Silver Millennium piece even though it has been done a lot. Thanks to all those who did support this story.**

 **All my newer ones will be truly AU and hopefully different from what I have done. I like manipulating with the idea of time and AU worlds so expect that in my new stuff. I am trying to become better with development in my stories which in turn will make my stories longer...I think.**

 **See you all soon xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Mercury couldn't remember the last time she had smelt so much blood. The war was now in full flow and even with her constant powerful attacks; the soldiers just kept coming and falling. She felt tired and weak now as she kept going on the offensive. She hated fighting; it was not something she felt she was particularly good at. Her true mastery was strategy and she used this ability to keep her and her fellow comrades alive.

There had been no sighting of Zoisite.

In a way, this gave her hope. If he wasn't on the Moon then that meant he wasn't part of the battle. But then a horrible feeling would come up, what if he was dead already, having stood up against this Beryl who called herself the true Queen. Mercury wanted to vomit at such a preposterous idea and if her parents were here, they would be thinking the same thing. As far as she knew, her parents were still on Mercury, captives or dead. The thought frightened her but she didn't have the time to think about it. She had to stay here and fulfil her duty, she had to fight

After using one more 'AQUA MIST' attack, she found the field she had been fighting in was eerily quiet. Looking around, she locked eyes with an approaching figure and froze. A surface of happiness erupted in her heart as she recognised the figure. He was here, he was alive!

"Zoisite!" Mercury called out, forgetting her previous thoughts for this moment of true bliss. Was this what it felt like to miss and worry about someone so much that the moment they turned up, all logical thinking went out the window? She paused. Staring at him more closely, gone were the softer features he had and replaced was a look of pure mockery.

"Is this how you greet the man you supposedly love?" Zoisite drawled out as he flexed his hands. Mercury edged backwards, inwardly screaming out as she saw him raise his hands and form little green energy balls.

"Is this what it would be like being with you? But then again, did I really stand a chance with the Princess of Mercury? Loyal guardian to the Moon witch" Zoisite spat out making Mercury's blood run cold. When had he ever said such horrible things. This wasn't her Zoisite.

"What's happened to you?" Mercury asked, afraid of the answer. Zoisite's eyes cleared, just for a moment. He hesitated.

"I…Mercury…I don't know…." Zoisite placed his hands on his head and looked as if he was internally struggling with himself. And he was, truly he was as he didn't want to do the bad things he had already done. He had mercilessly struck down many soldiers and now, here, with the woman he loved, he was seriously contemplating on killing her.

Mercury ran up to him and hugged him closely.

"I don't know what has happened but we'll fix this Zoisite, please…" Mercury said through tears. Zoisite froze as a wave of dark energy went through him. He then hugged Mercury back. She didn't see his eyes turn cold and calculating.

"You're right, we will fix this, by killing the Moon Queen and her daughter but first, I will start with your death" Mercury didn't have time to react as Zoisite pushed her back and then stabbed her with his sword. Pushing her to the ground, he looked down at her, her bleeding form. Her eyes pleaded with him but he seemed uncaring.

"Die Mercury" Zoisite said as he placed his hands just over her and released a series of green energy balls. Walking away from her figure, something died inside Zoisite and was replaced by nothingness. There was no going back.

Mercury looked up towards the starry skies. It was strange, with all that was going on; the skies had remained the same. As her life forced left her, she could just make out the muffled cries of Jupiter and then a series of lightning strikes. Mercury knew who she was hitting and the moment she saw the face of Jupiter looking down on her, she knew Zoisite was dead.

"Hang on in there Mercury, we'll make it, we'll get out of this" Jupiter said but she knew it was to no avail. Mercury knew she was dying. Looking at Jupiter with the kindest expression she had given anyone she opened her mouth.

"Protect the Princess…please…don't let her die" Mercury said before dying in Jupiter's arms. Jupiter let out a cry. Her loud cry stopped when she saw Mars and Jadeite squaring off against each other. Jupiter's attention was then taken up by oncoming soldiers.

"Damn it" she whispered in frustration as she got her 'Jupiter Cyclone' attack ready.

Mars couldn't believe her eyes. Jadeite stood there, determination in his eyes and a coldness she had never associated with him. It unnerved her and she hated that feeling.

"Jadeite, I know you don't want to do this" Mars reasoned as she dodged a wayward arrow. Mars was a capable fighter having already dispatched a lot of earths soldiers but here she was, facing off against the very man she had let into her heart.

"And how would you know what I want Princess Raye of Mars" Jadeite said knowing his words would cut deep. Mars flinched at his words but she still didn't want to fight him. she was sure she could reach him, he had told her he loved her, surely such feelings don't just disappear.

"Prince Endymion is here, he needs you" Mars said. For a moment, Jadeite stopped and he really looked at her. But soon that look of contemplation was replaced with a scowl.

"Your Moon Princess has bewitched him, that's what all of you wanted, you wanted Earth for yourselves and us as your slaves. Well we can see through all your lies and your Princess will die for her crimes" Jadeite said, his hands becoming enflamed with a bluish energy. That was it for Mars, she had no choice. Her Princess's life had been threatened. Mars shot a flaming arrow towards Jadeite, the tip of it scratching his cheek. Rubbing it softly, a look of cruelty appeared on his face.

"I am going to enjoy killing you Mars" Jadeite said. Mars froze, had he really spoken such venomous words to her? Didn't he love her anymore.

Mars narrowly dodged a flaming punch from Jadeite. She threw flaming energy balls after energy balls, singeing his left arm.

"And here I thought you loved me, but it was all a lie wasn't it. You think you're too high for me. You think you're better than me" Jadeite said as he stood still. Mars couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. So shocked by them that she stopped attacking and began to approach him against her better judgement. That was what he had been hoping for. He wasted no time in shooting a flaming spear right through her. Mars, disabled by the action fell to her knees as tears poured down her cheeks. She had been betrayed.

She had always promised herself that she would be above love. Love made you weak and pathetic. Men only cared about themselves. But then she had met the one man she thought could change her mind. She had loved him so much and deep down she still did. She knew the man standing before her wasn't Jadeite, it couldn't be. With that thought, Mars shot a flaming arrow through Jadeite's heart and she was inwardly satisfied when he burned. She had loved him and would share him with no-one. He had broken her heart so she would burn his. Collapsing to the ground, Mars felt her breathing become erratic. Heaving her chest up and down, she grew scared. She was dying, here…killed by the very person she had grown to trust.

"I won't be so stupid in the next life if there is one. My heart will remain mine" Mars declared before glancing sideways and seeing Jadeite, lying on the ground and looking directly into her eyes. gone was the coldness and now, she could see him, see Jadeite and he looked remorseful, guilty and afraid.

"I am sorry I let you down Mars…I do love…." Jadeite died before he could say what he had truly wanted to say. Closing his eyes and held out his hand towards Mars. Mars took his hand and gave it a final squeeze. She would not make the same mistake again but still, she had loved this man with all her heart and somewhere deep down, she was glad to have loved someone.

Jupiter had managed to kick another soldier away before being pushed backwards. She fell on her back and then instantly got up. Standing before her was Nephrite looking in control and dangerous. Looking at her eyes, he felt himself grow still. That look, he had never seen such a look before. The look of determination and anger. Her green eyes bore down on him and for a moment, he questioned his actions. Why was he really doing this? Was there a real need to fight? He remembered marching with the soldiers, their spears in the air declaring Prince Endymion a traitor. But now, faced with the formidable Jupiter, he remembered her as his love, his treasured love.

"Why Nephrite? Why?" Jupiter asked him brokenly. Nephrite felt his mind cloud over as negative energy surrounded him again.

"The Moon has dominated the earth for too long, it is time we took back control and stop the rule of the Moon Queen and her Princess. The Silver Alliance had to fall" Nephrite said coldly.

"What about my parents!" Jupiter shouted out crying now as she began to throw lightning bolts his way. Nephrite dodged them but the sheer ferocity of the throws was frightening.

Jupiter went in to kick him and then punch him but Nephrite dodged them again. She was a damn good fighter and it was taking all his concentration not to falter. A lightning strike had hit him on the chest but his instant reaction was the killing blow. With such viciousness, he threw a large energy ball that hit Jupiter straight on. She stood shaking for a little while, simply looking at him with the most heartbroken look any girl could give.

"Nephrite…."Jupiter whispered before falling to the ground and dying. Nephrite felt his heart constrict as he looked at her lifeless form. What had he done? He had just killed the very woman he had dreamed of marrying. And for what? For who?

He didn't have time to think as he felt a burning sensation in his chest. Looking down, he saw a gaping hole with smoke coming out of it. Turning around, he saw the figure of Venus, fury in her eyes as she sent another crescent beam attack, the next shot being the deadly blow that killed him.

Jupiter had been so much in love with him. That's all Venus could think about before she heard Beryl, yelling in anger.

Prince Endymion stood between Princess Serenity and Queen Beryl. He had come out hoping to reason with everyone, he had watched his soldiers call him a traitor, he had watched his generals shout at him before they went off after the Senshi and now, Beryl or Queen Beryl stood there, sword in hand looking evil and full of intent.

"How could you defend her! Your allegiance should be to earth not the Moon!" Beryl shouted, a look of absolute hatred and jealousy on her face. Princess Serenity was shocked to see the dead forms of three of her Senshi, she looked for Sailor Venus praying she was ok.

"This is Ludacris, you can' t do this" Prince Endymion had shouted back, praying his soldiers would listen.

"This battle is futile and senseless, why are you fighting with the moon when they had done nothing?" Endymion asked.

"Because they watch over us like they are above us. Their reign ends today and Queen Meteria''s begins. I will kill that Moon Brat for all the trouble she has caused!" And with that Beryl swung her sword down and went in to stab Princess Serenity. But instead, her sword found its way inside Prince Endymion's chest. Pulling her sword out, Beryl stumbled backwards, shocked by her actions.

Everything went in slow motion for Princess Serenity. She didn't see Venus being given the Holy Blade by Queen Serenity. She didn't see Venus plunge the Holy Blade into Beryl killing her. No, Princess Serenity's saw none of this as she held onto the dying Prince Endymion.

"Don't look so…sad…someone like you shouldn't look so sad…." Prince Endymion said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Endymion…please don't leave me, you promised you'd stay with me" Princess Serenity sobbed. Prince Endymion gave her a small smile before dying in her arms. Shaking with fear and sorrow, Princess Serenity let out a cry that broke her mother's heart. Queen Serenity looked on at the broken form of her daughter over the body of Prince Endymion. How had she missed such a thing? So consumed was she in everything else that she didn't notice her daughter had fallen in love.

Princess Serenity didn't feel she could go on, not without Prince Endymion. A wave of guilt erupted in her, was this all her fault, for breaking the rules. Subconsciously picking up Prince Endymion's sword, she plunged it into herself. Grief had clouded her mind as she mourned the death of Prince Endymion and her fallen Senshi, her friends.

"NOOOOOOOO! Venus cried out as she was lying on the ground after dodging an arrow. She felt her heart constrict as she steadily got up. They could've won this, if Princess Serenity had carried on living, they might have survived this but now. Feeling hope ebb away, Venus didn't hear the booted footsteps of the man she had fallen in love with. Without a chance, she felt a sharp spear filled with energy go through her stomach. The spear vanished but the damage had been done. She didn't hear Artemis call after hear as he was by the body of Princess Serenity with Luna. Venus shakily turned around to see it was Kunzite who had dealt the deathly blow.

"Why….." Venus whispered her heart breaking as he looked on at her coldly. He said nothing. Venus steadily walked up to Kunzite, freezing him in place. Gently placing a kiss on his lips, she used her crescent beam and shot him through his own stomach. Parting lips she looked deeply into his eyes

"Venus…." Kunzite said softly, his gaze clearing for a moment. The two of them held onto each other as they both fell to the ground. No matter how evil Kunzite had become, she still loved him. This wasn't the man she had fallen for, this man had been cruelly taken from her and she would forever hate Beryl for it. Kunzite gave Venus's hand a gentle squeeze before he died. Venus let out a sigh. Her love was gone, her comrades were gone and her dear Princess was gone. Feeling she had nothing left, Venus allowed herself to simply close her eyes and let death swallow her up. She hoped they would all get a second chance. She was unaware of a pair of bright blue eyes, Adonis, a man who had always loved her from afar but knew he had no chance.

Queen Serenity felt her whole world shake. The Senshi were dead and her precious daughter was gone. Queen Meteria stood enormously laughing and mocking Queen Serenity.

She felt so tired. Her dear friend Queen Venus was dead, all her comrades of the past were gone and their children were either dead or dying.

"This must be so hard for you Pluto….please keep hope alive…I promise I won't let it end like this….not like this" Queen Serenity said as she used all her might to utilise the Silver Crystals full power and seal Meteria away. But she knew it was an imperfect seal. She was just too weak to make it permanent. Edging towards her daughter, with Queen Meteria slowly being locked away, the clouds of destruction was opening over the Moon Kingdom as the Outer Senshi had released the Senshi of Silence.

"NOOOOOOO!" Queen Meteria had screamed as Sailor Saturn appeared, looking at her with a deathly stare.

"It's over…it's all over…" Queen Serenity said as she fell onto a cold slab. Lifting the Moon rod with the Silver Crystal into the sky, she wished for her daughter, her friends and her loved ones to be able to find each other again. She wished them all to be reborn and allowed to live normal lives.

"For that is always what I have wanted for you Serenity. To be happy and live your life as normally as possible" Queen Serenity said as she felt her own energy leaving her. her daughter's body and that of the Senshi and everyone else on the Moon as well as on earth turned into golden balls of light, lifting upwards and heading towards the only destination for those with star seeds and heavenly bodies. She knew they would be reborn one day. The Outer Senshi had also died and Sailor Saturn, after realising her destructive blow, would also die and be reborn. Pluto felt the rushing winds hit her as she was consumed by grief, allowing a deep sleep to take over her.

"I am always the last one…and I feel that will be the fate of my daughter" Queen Serenity said as she slowly willed her mind into the computers of the Moon Kingdom. Her will would carry on, she would wait for her daughter, no matter how long it took. She never got to see Aether again but she knew he was watching over her, she was sure before she took her last breath; he had been there, in her last moments before her physical body was destroyed.

And so, their souls all went into the Galaxy Cauldron, awaiting to be reborn into a new life. Guardian Cosmos looked at the life force of Princess Serenity and smiled. She knew this was going to be a special soul. A soul that would carry on living for the Silver Crystal had buried itself inside of her, forming an unbreakable attachment.

"You will lead an exciting life filled with happiness but at times, also sadness. Everyone else may perish around you but you Princess Serenity will keep on living, for your heavenly body will long surpass them all" Guardian Cosmos said as she watched the soul of Princess Serenity seek out that of Prince Endymion and her Senshi and the Generals.

Many years passed and with time, the earth was able to be filled with life again as not everyone on earth had died. Civilisation after civilisation came and went and now, within modern day Japan, a young girl of fourteen who went by the name of Tsukino Usagi tried to ignore her alarm clock.

"Just three more minutes" she mumbled as she tried to fall asleep again. She was having such sweet dreams of a Prince whisking her off her feet. It felt so nostalgic, like she had lived such a life before.


End file.
